


Addison Orrick in the Halls of Hogwarts

by Ambazaar



Series: Following Further the Tales of Addison Orrick [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Tragedy, Triwizard Tournament, Werewolves, goblet of fire - Freeform, transfiguation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambazaar/pseuds/Ambazaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of both her parents, Addison is taken in by her father's closest friends: Arthur and Molly Weasley. She stays with them at the Burrow for nearly seven years until the night before her eleventh birthday when her muggle aunt came to take her away - forever. Five years later, Addison has escaped her aunt's clutches and runs away to London. When she finds herself enrolled in Hogwarts school, she feels all her dreams are about to come true. But there is much danger at Hogwarts and bullies to boot, and Addison can't decide what frightens her more: this secret power lurking deep within her, her building hatred for the insufferable Draco Malfoy, or the realization that she may be falling in love with her childhood friend - Fred Weasley.</p><p>STORY COVER - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413416/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Family Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the stories' characters. This wizard world and all of its inhabitants belong to J. K. Rowling. However the character Addison Orrick belongs to me (her face belongs to Delilah Parillo).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story cover - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413416/
> 
> Chapter cover - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413431/

The Hogwarts Express was leaving the station and every student quickly found themselves a place to sit. It took only a moment for the train to settle to a constant, smooth speed and some of the students removed themselves from their booths to move about the other carriages. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were grouped in their own booth, their door closed to keep their discussion from wondering ears. They were discussing the rather horrible events that had happened earlier that week at the Quidditch World Cup, and the precautions that were to be taken this year.

Of course, their conversation was blatantly interrupted when the door to their booth suddenly slid open. The three friends stared up at a young girl, maybe their age, with long, curly platinum hair and light grey eyes. She was undoubtedly pretty (almost unnaturally so), dressed in high heeled boots and a fitting plain, dark dress that looked as if she'd traveled back in time to acquire. Like, hundreds of years ago. Around her neck hung a silver charm, a parting gift from Molly Weasley years ago, which Ron quickly recognized. The girl stood in the doorway, arms crossed over each other, with a disappointed look on her face. She spoke only to the red head in an unpleasant tone. "Ugh, and I thought my aunt had fallen off the wagon a few too many times. What on Earth have you done with yourself, Ronald?"

Though Hermione was conjuring up a few things to say in response, Ron Weasley could hardly speak. Harry noticed his paralyzed friend and shared a confused glance with Hermione. Ron rose to his feet, but slowly, as if he was under a spell. The other two could clearly see the recognition of this girl in his eyes, and became wholly confused when he faintly smiled. This smile caused severe welling of tears within the strange girl's eyes. When Ron did speak, his voice was feeble, almost hoarse. "Addison?" he managed to mumble. The girl in the hall brought her clasped hands to her lips to hide their trembling, though they could not hide her smile - a wide, beautiful smile; Harry thought then maybe she was younger than she looked, for her smile stretched, yet not a single wrinkle faltered her perfect complexion. Her pale face flushed with happiness as the red-headed boy wrapped his arms around her. She laughed aloud, catching the attention of others who were wandering by.

"'Tis so good to finally see you," the girl confessed, freeing herself from Ron's embrace. It was no lie; the joy inside her seeped from her eyes as some of her tears escaped down her face. She was never very good at keeping in her emotions.

"And you. I can't believe you're actually here. I never thought I'd see you again." He held the girl's hands and took a step back to look her over. "I can barely recognize you! You've grown a whole foot. And your hair." Ron's fingers tugged on the long strands from behind her ear. They were much longer than he'd remembered, even longer than Ginny's, which was strange considering the older girl always cut her hair the moment it grew past her ears. "It got so long!" he added. Addison laughed and tucked the strands back in place. 

"New environments call for new experiences, I guess. I'm actually quite use to it. Do you like it?" she asked. Hermione and Harry quickly noticed that even the way she talked sounded a bit old fashioned. There was a strange accent to her words. Where was this girl from, they wondered?

Ron nodded. "Very much." Then his mind continued on to other matters, questions his family had wondered for years. "Addison, why haven't you replied to our letters? We sent at least a dozen letters a week.'

"An impressive feat for you, Ronald." Addison mentioned.

Ron smiled and went on, "Ginny and Mom never stopped writing. And I suspect Fred and George took their turns. After you stopped, we thought that nasty toad had gotten rid of you for sure." Ron beckoned Addison to come sit down with him on the cushioned seat across from his two very puzzled friends. She gladly obliged, oblivious to their presence.

"T'was my aunt. She was hiding your letters from me in hopes that I wouldn't want to return if I thought you'd forgotten about me. Of course, the day I found them, she threatened to send me away. I would have written you this past summer, but as it is, I've been on my own for a while." She said this hesitantly. Ron gave her a concerned look.

"On your own?" he asked, to which she did not reply. It didn't take Ron long to understand her meaning. "You ran away?"

Addison sighed. She spoke in a low voice. "I couldn't take it anymore, Ron. You know how horrible she was. She threatened to send me away to some Muggle camp. A prison for children, so I could no longer speak to you. I could not let that happen," she told Ron with a pain in her voice, but nothing she said seemed to surprise him; he remembered just how awful her aunt had been. Then Addison added. "But not to worry. I've been in good care, lodging with a mutual friend, or so I've heard."

"Mutual friend?" Ron asked.

Before she could explain, however, Harry cleared his throat to gain their attention. That was when Addison noticed Harry and Hermione staring at the two of them. Pulling away from Ron, she let out an embarrassed chuckle and asked, "I'm very sorry. Who are your friends?"

Ron was more than happy to introduce her. "Addy, these are my best friends. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Addison gave both Harry and Hermione her sweetest smile and held out her hand to each of them. "'Tis a divine pleasure." She said, and Harry was thankful that she didn't elaborate on the pleasure of meeting him for once in his life. They both gladly shook her hand. "I don't suspect Ronald has told you much about me. My name is Addison Orrick. I use to be a close friend of the Weasley's."

"Use to be? That's rubbish, that is. Not one of us goes a day without thinking of you, you know? Mum still mentions you - she misses you." Ron blurted with a happy smile. "We've all missed you."

"I can imagine, though at least you have had each other," Addison said. There was no mistaking the sadness in her voice. If she could have written them, she knew she would have. "It will be so good to see her, and Ginny, and the twins...Oh, Ron, I've missed you!"

~

Having another friend around, their earlier conversation was completely forgotten. Harry and Hermione settled right into a new conversation with Addison, and with much urgency from Ron, she told them the whole sad tale about how she came to live with the Weasley's in the first place. "My mother and Father were both very extraordinary people. He worked for the Ministry, which is how mine and Ronald's family met, of course. Though in his free time, my father liked to experiment with incantations and charms, even created a few himself. My mother was a very gifted witch as well. Her specialty was potions, a gift I have inherited well, so I have heard. I learned most of what I know from the diary she left to me." She told both Harry and Hermione. They both exchanged sad glances.

"How did they die?" Harry asked. Addison, knowing all too well of Harry's own parental history, let out a small sigh and went to continue.

"My parents were both killed in a rather mysterious duel twelve years ago. They were framed for a crime they never committed. A committee, as Arthur put it, of witches and wizards sought them out one night. Though, I've never really understood it. Molly forbade us to talk about it much." Ron put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I was hardly four," she added. Addison glanced at Harry, knowing inside that the look he gave her told her he knew what it felt like to lose someone. And he did.

"I'm sorry, Addison," Hermione said.

Addison nodded with a small smile. "Oh, 'tis quite all right. I hardly remember them, and I guess 'tis easier to live with when you have fewer memories to share. Though sometimes, it is a trifle."

Ron stepped in, seeing the saddened expression on his friend's face. "My mum and dad took her in then. Addison had been with us at the Burrow nearly six years until her aunt came and took her away."

The thought of her aunt made Addison's skin grow cold. "Nasty wench, she was. I hated being with her. I would have run back to the Weasley's if I knew the way. I've missed you lot a great deal," she told Ron again, clinging to his arm. He gave her that smile of his she also missed seeing.

"Which reminds me, earlier you mentioned we share a mutual friend." Ron remembered, and Addison was right excited to speak on the subject.

"Oh, yes, I'd almost forgotten. T'was in London that he discovered me, near the Leaky Cauldron - I will admit I was rather lost. A wizard named Remus Lupin."

"As in Remus J. Lupin? The professor we met last year?" Harry blurted out in all surprise. This intrigued the others as well.

"Yes, the very same. And he told me he had been a professor at Hogwarts once. He also told me a great deal about the you three, and that there was a chance I'd meet you all myself, which I have."

"And, Lupin got you into Hogwarts?" asked Hermione, to which Addison nodded.

"Aye, he did. He told me that he knew the Weasley's well, and so he took me in, in hopes to reunited me with them. This was the best way of doing it, I suppose. I can't even begin to express the debt I owe him for doing all this for me." Addison suddenly jumped a bit from her seat. "Oh, and Harry," The girl released Ron's arm to reach into a small pocket sewn into her dress. "He asked me to give this to you." She placed a small object in Harry's palm. The three young wizards smiled when they realized it was a small bar of chocolate that she'd given him. Smiling, Addison nudged him. "Someday you'll have to explain to me what it means, for Remus would not tell."

Addison took in a deep breath and exhaled excitedly. "I can't believe I'm actually going to Hogwarts. Is it as great as they say?" she asked any of them. The stories Remus had told her were inspiring, and though as faint as they were, she still remembered the stories Ronald's father, Arthur, use to tell her about the famous school and all the adventures he had while attending.

"You can't even imagine." Harry said, and the look in Hermione and Ron's eyes fully agreed with him. They all began to tell her about the school and the adventures they'd had there so far.

Then they got into the Quidditch World Cup and what happened the night the game ended. "That's awful!" Addison exclaimed when Harry told her about the death eaters. Ron grabbed the newspaper sitting by Hermione and handed it to his friend. It was then Hermione suggested Harry write a letter to Sirius Black and tell him all that was happening with the young wizard. Addison was surprised by that name, and told them that she'd met a man named Sirius while staying with Remus. When Harry told her that the man was his godfather, she was surprisingly un-surprised.

"'Tis a small world we live in," Addison remarked.

The four wizards caught the call of a woman's voice which rang down the hall.

"What is the trolley?" Addison asked Ron.

"It's a goody cart. You know: snacks and things." The trolley came by soon after and both Ron and Harry stood up to get what they wanted. When Ron sat back down, Addison noticed Harry staring at a girl that had come by the trolley to collect a few pumpkin pasties. He stared off after her even when she had gone. In her curiosity, she asked Hermione who the girl was.

"Cho Chang," she replied with a bit of a giggle in her voice. "Harry fancies her."

"I do not." Harry said defensively as he sat back down. Addison and Hermione laughed a small bit at the redness on Harry's face.

Ronald began stuffing his face with his treats in the silence that followed as Harry began writing his letter. "Addison," Hermione said, breaking the silence. Addison looked over to her curiously; she'd been reading the rest of the newspaper, wondering what else she'd missed recently. "I don't mean to pry, but I've noticed how differently you talk. It's a bit - Uh,"

"Strange?" Addison interrupted. The silent smile on Hermione's face confirmed her accusation. Addison smiled in return. "I know. I have been told many a time. I suppose, t'was my aunt's doing. There was not an old fashioned notion or object she did not love, and often spoke in this way and in turn pressured me to do - especially when she had company, which was all the time. After so many years, it seems to have stuck. My mother wrote in her diary this way as well. She also had a love for old things. This dress," Addison brushed the skirt of the dark dress flat against her legs. "was one of the many my mother made. Remus offered it to me."

"So, Lupin knew your parents then?" Harry asked. He'd sent Hedwig off with his letter not seconds ago and listened in on their conversation now. Addison nodded.

"I have suspected he did, though I could never confirm it with him. There was a girl who spent a lot of time with him, a witch named Tonks, at least I think that was her name. She showed me a room in the house we stayed in, filled with photographs, and t'was there I saw for the first time what my parent's looked like all grown up. Molly had shown me pictures before, but they were always old and featured my parents very young." Addison went back into the pocket in her dress and pulled out a small, leather book; Hermione guessed this was her mother's diary from the mere sight of it: old and weathered, and torn a bit at the bindings. In the back cover was a small photo: Addison's parents. She let Hermione take it and look it over. "Tonks assured me Remus would talk about them when I was ready." Addison let out a sad sigh.

"Your mother is beautiful." Hermione breathed in awe. "You look a lot like her." Addison smiled at that and carefully tucked the picture and the diary away.

Before they knew it, the train had come to its usual stop, and the students made their way off. Addison tagged as closely to Ron and the others as she could so not to get lost. So many students caught her eyes. She had never seen so many children her age. This excited her, and she tugged onto Ron's arm tighter as they walked with their friends. Nevertheless, an uninvited, yet surprisingly acknowledged group came up to them, withering away her excitement. "We-ell. Potter's found himself another friend." The four of them glanced back at Malfoy as he and his group strolled past them. Addison was the only one without a nasty glare on her face. "Or has Weasleby finally found himself a girlfriend?" A mocking laugh came rising from the Slytherin group. Harry and Hermione, completely immune to their taunts by now, turned again and walked on, and Ron took his confused friend's arm to do the same, but Malfoy was suddenly blocking their way. "Now, hold a minute, Weasleby. If your lovely friend wishes to be left alone, then let her speak for herself. Maybe she fancies a more civilized company." Malfoy gave Addison a strange smile, not at all friendly. She decided then that she didn't like this boy, or his friends.

"Piss-off, Malfoy." Ron scowled, earning himself full glares from each member of the group. Even Addison looked at him strangely; she'd never heard him curse before.

The boy Ron called Malfoy, who Addison gathered to be the group's leader, stepped forward, an intimidating look pointing at Ron. "How dare you speak to me that way, you fifthly Weasley." Malfoy scowled back. The words he spoke stung Addison and she found a sudden anger rising in her stomach. She slipped her arm out of Ron's grip, disgusted at the boy in front of her.

"I beg your pardon. Malfoy, is it? A strange name. Surely it must be some royal name. Either that, or I have missed the metal on your robe that states what a high superior you are. No, I do not see any such thing, so I guess we are free to speak to you in whatever way we please."

Malfoy took a step forward. "Why you-" Addison raised a finger to his face to interrupt him.

"Now, if you will excuse us, Malfoy. It seems we are a bit behind of our friends. You all have a pleasant eve." She quickly took Ron's wrist and pushed past the Slytherins gracefully and met up with Hermione and Harry who stood waiting for them a few yards ahead. Secretly, Addison's heart was pounding in her chest. A smile on his face, Ron leaned close to her ear as they approached the other two.

"My hero," he whispered. Addison let out a breathy laugh, in which the others joined.

Not a moment later, two boys shoved rudely into both Ron and Addison, obviously on purpose. "Oh, excuse us." One boy said.

"Terribly sorry. Won't happen again," promised the other, but to Addison they sounded exactly the same. The two boys, Ron's older twin brothers, walked on a little farther, laughing to themselves. They hadn't recognized the girl Ron had in his arm link, and assumed her to be a clinging new girlfriend.

"Go easy on them," Ron whispered when Addison let go of his arm again.

The young girl stood proud, her head held high, and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the twins. "You better pray it does not happen again," Addison announced, causing the twins to turn to her. In only a few seconds, their faces fell from amused to stunned. "I can easily see the two of you have not changed at all. My work may very well be cut out for me."

The twins at first said nothing. Fred came toward her a step to see her better, but neither of them could deny who it was they saw. "Addy?" George and Fred breathed in unison. Addison smiled again, her heart racing within her chest. God, how she'd missed them all.


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter cover - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413439/

It wasn't until later that evening that Addison was united with the Weasley's again, though it was only the youngest Weasley who hadn't seen her yet. Addison had gone off with the first years, as instructed by Professor McGonagall, to be sorted into her house. Thankfully for her, she'd been tipped by Harry that the sorting hat would take her suggestion into consideration, but to her greatest surprise, it was the Hat's personal diagnoses that the young witch would do well in Gryffindor as it were. When they were all together again at the Gryffindor table, she finally get the chance to see Ginny. The two girls had hardly enough time to eat in between their conversations.

In fact, no one had a lot of room to talk at all. The headmaster, Dumbledore, had an important announcement during the meal. He spoke to the students of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, something Addison had actually read about in her mother's diary. Though the twins were thrilled about the danger their headmaster spoke of, the very thought unnerved Addison. Then Dumbledore gladly introduced the Hogwarts students to the other school members that arrived to compete in the tournament. Though the girls of Madame Maxime's academy were lovely, Addison especially liked Igor Kakaroff's boys' entrance.

There was much talk as Dumbledore paused to greet the master from the North, more so when the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall suddenly became hostile. Students screamed in surprise as rain began to fall. Addison had never seen anything like it and was more curious than afraid. If she feared anything, it was the appearance of the man who calmed the ceiling once more, shooting a powerful bolt of lightning into it's sky.

"'Tis 'Mad-Eye' Moody, that is!" Addison announced in a whisper. They all gazed at the mysterious, unfriendly looking man. "I saw him at Grimmauld Place, where Remus had me stay."

"You mean Alastor Moody?" Hermione observed. "The Aurora?"

"Aurora?" a boy not far off from them spoke. Later, Addison would recognize him as Dean Thomas, one of Ron's distant friends. Ronald told Dean who Mad-Eye was and what he did for a living. Their conversation was dropped when Dumbledore began to explain the tournament again.

The professor brought forth a man from the ministry to explain the rules of the tournament: that not any student under 17 may compete, for example. Nearly all the students' voices roared up. They cried out in disappointed complaints. Addison merely rolled her eyes at the immature nature of it all. "And you wonder why they have such a rule, the way you are all acting now." She pointed out to the twins, who were the closest to her. Neither looked happy at all, but they were harshly silenced at Dumbledore's angered outburst. All hurts were forgotten when he revealed the tool that the students would use to apply for the tournament: the Goblet of Fire. For every student present, it was such a sight to behold.

~

After the great feast, Fred and George took the liberty of introducing Addison to everyone. They offered a tour of the castle after classes the next day, though Ginny protested that she'd be the one to show her around. "I'm afraid if I wasn't there, at least one of you would try and snug her to death." Ginny told them, turning Addison's face red. The twins laughed and shoved their sister off (this only frightened Addison more when neither one of them denied their sister's claims).

"Oh. You couldn't separate the three of them back at the burrow." Ron told Harry and Hermione as they sat near the warmth of the fireplace. "They were always battling for her attention, everything from picking gnomes from the fields to reading together. Mum always said she was the only thing that kept the two of them from their mischief. She swore on her grave at least one of them would fall for her when they grew up, if not both." That was what Ginny feared, at least. The twins agreed to let her show their old friend around, and honestly Addison preferred it that way.

Ginny introduced her to some of her friends that night, but Addison particularly liked the boy Neville. When Addison had lived with her aunt, she hid a catalog that allowed her to still order books from the wizard world as desired. Along with potions, which was her favorite subject, she'd read a lot about Neville's favorite study. His interest in Herbology fascinated her, and they talked eagerly together about the subject, becoming fast friends.

"So what classes are you taking then?" Hermione asked when Addison had finally found a moment to herself.

"Well, as it is, I have not had the proper amount of study to be in the same classes as Fred and George as I ought to be. Professor McGonagall had me perform some simple charms, and she's agreed to allow me study for each grade I have missed for a time. If I pass a simplified version of each exam, I will move along with the Forth years next term. 'Tis two grades below where I should be, but our professor believes I could very well move on even farther by the end of the year."

"That's brilliant. You know, if you need any help, I'll be more than happy to tutor you." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah," Ron cut in. "Be sure not to let her do all the work. She enjoys it too much."

"And you do not enjoy it enough," Addison teased, then thanking Hermione for her help, added, "Actually, I am rather excited about potions. Since my mother's passing, 'tis been a favorite hobby of mine."

"Well, don't get too excited, Sweetheart." George's voice rang in. He jumped over the arm of the sofa and sat himself beside Addison, and his brother wasn't long behind him, landing on the other side of the girl. "Best bottle your enthusiasm in now."

"Snape can turn even your precious heart," both boys said together. Addison had never grown tired of that habit of theirs and she let out a hearty laugh.

"Boys, you would be happy to know I have already met Professor Snape. He hardly seems dangerous to me. He even complimented my studies on my mother's research and has given me suggestions for further lessons and even access to his store, should I have the coin to pay." Ron teased Addison that the Professor might fancy her, though Addison was appalled by the comment and threw a large pillow at him. "You had better learn to keep certain comments to yourself, Ronald." She scolded him, though the others merely laughed and proceeded on with their earlier conversations. They soon decided it was time for bed. Addison gave the twins and Ronald a much needed good-night hug before following Ginny to their dorm. After all, she had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

~

"Crouch is out of his mind," George complained. "Not letting us compete in the tournament."

"He's gone completely mental." Fred added. The students around the twins agreed with their complaint. They walked with other members of the Gryffindor house: Seamus, Dean, and Neville and a few others Addison had met that morning. It was the end of their fourth period and they were shuffling through the courtyards to gather in the Grand Hall for lunch, though Addison had preferred to take her food outside since it was such a beautiful day.

"It should be good fun, though. Watching it go on," she told the twins, trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't help but feel a little over excited about the tournament herself, though she realized there was no sense in arguing or complaining about it. "Especially with all these other students." She added.

"It'll be more fun if we could compete," Seamus commented. She softly chuckled at him.

Fred eyed his brother mischievously. "We'll find a way."

"To conjure something up to put our names in the Goblet, oi Fred?"

"I was thinking the same exact thing, George." Addison laughed again. She had missed them both dearly and almost forgot how humorous they could be at times.

"Honestly, you two. Getting into trouble all the time, how have you survived without me?"

George linked arms with his brother and the two walked slowly ahead. "Oh, we haven't."

"We're merely figures of your imagination. Passed on from this world,"

"From the crushing cold of your absence."

The two faced each other and faked a dramatic death, falling in opposite directions, both landing on the grass on either side of their female companion. The other students laughed at their performance. Addison stood with her arms over her chest, shaking her head in amusement. "Boys, you know you need only ask for my help. Besides, I am the best at brewing potions. How many times has your mother told you that?" The twins laughed, but remained motionless on the ground. She would have loved to pluck dirt from the Earth and drop it on them, had her attention not wandered to the source of a rather annoying voice behind her.

"If it isn't our lovely little friend." Malfoy's voice was all too familiar to her now. That mocking laugh caused a ringing in Addison's ears. She turned to face the Slytherin and his group of followers as the twins found their feet again. The other students moved on behind them, Dean walking away all together. "Weasleby was hardly enough company, I see. One could always deal with more, I suppose." He said, stopping in front of her. "Though I must warn you, Weasley's aren't particular for satisfying one's social needs."

"And I suppose you are." Addison scolded the boy, feeling the pressure of either twin pulling on her arm. They knew their time wasn't worth fighting Draco, but she couldn't help it. If there was anything Addison appalled, it was hearing such bile talk about her friends. "I certainly hope that is not what you are implying, Malfoy. 'Tis a humorous notion. I should laugh for even hearing it. Furthermore, I would rather be in the arms of a snake then spend an afternoon with you." Addison wished desperately to shove past Malfoy like the night she had with Ron, but seeing as there were more than three Slytherins this time, she knew the attempt would fail. Instead, she turned from him and walked with Fred and George toward the castle; Neville and Seamus had disappeared in fear of the rival group (Perhaps eating inside wasn't a bad idea). Addison knew exactly the kind of pain Malfoy would be this year and the years following. She didn't want to deal with him now.

Though she walked away, Malfoy was determined to set her off. He smiled and looked at either of his friends, then back to her. "I am a snake, Orrick. 'Tis best you know that now." Malfoy called after her, blatantly making fun of her speech. His friends laughed, waiting for her to respond.

Addison stopped in her steps. Though Fred and George each gave her a firm glance and a slight shake of their heads, Addison turned again and calmly walked back to the Slytherin group. She stood in front of Malfoy, but said nothing, giving the group cause to laugh at her. Malfoy smiled, waving her in to speak, but she would not. She didn't need to. Instead, she took a long pause, glaring at Malfoy. He only laughed at her further, but his smile slowly faded after he noticed a startling change.

It was her eyes.

Addison's irises, once a lovely grey as a spring night, had abruptly changed into the color of the lightest orange. Not only that, the longer she stared into the eyes of the bully, the brighter hers got, and the color spread out from the corners of her eyes in bright veins throughout her face, then behind her ears and down her neck beneath her clothes. The change was at first so quick and unexpected, Malfoy didn't know what to make of it.

Addison smirked. "Let me make this perfectly clear, Draco." There was something strange in her voice. Something dark, it put the Slytherin group off even more than her appearance did. "Do - not - test me." She warned, never once breaking eye contact with the Slytherin leader. Some of Malfoy's fear was replaced with short fueled rage, but before he could say a word, Addison's complexion returned to normal as instantly as it had changed. She simply smiled at them, then moved back to the Weasley twins and took both George and Fred's hands, and dragged them away to the school once more. She didn't look back, she didn't speak to either of the twins, though they asked her more than once what she'd done. They had no idea, for she'd only just discovered this magic.

~

Over the period of the previous summer, Addison had studied a magic that could change a wizard's appearance. Not as a potion, but a deep magic she'd only read about in her mother's journal, until she herself saw the change in the wizard Harry had called his godfather. When she'd watched him change, it frightened her. Of course, Sirius was unaware at that time that Remus was allowing her to stay at Grammauld Place, and was surprised when he saw her there, snooping about his family house. Remus had to explain to her then the different kinds of magic in an Animagus. When Addison asked her caretaker why Sirius would cast this magic on himself, Remus felt obligated to finally explained to her where he'd gotten the scars on his face and why he disappeared most nights, not returning for days at a time. Addison was hardly surprised though, as she'd told him. She noticed certain things in his character that blatantly pointed out the truth. A little while after, Addison discovered Tonks could conjure the same magic, though use it in different ways.

It was then Addison decided to study such magic and practice it on herself. She sought notes from her father, which had been gathered by Remus himself after Addison's father and his wife passed, now locked away in a study somewhere in the Black household; Addison had a grand time finding it.

The young girl didn't know if she would tell the others at school, though she was sure they would find out soon enough, for the effects were beginning to spread. It started with her eyes, yes, but Addison was unconscious of the consequences, since she had told not even Remus of her experiments. She only realized this one evening when she and Remus were arguing about her wandering alone at night, and the veins spread through her face and her hair had suddenly caught fire. It was not a harmful fire, but real enough to shock the older wizard. Addison only hoped, if the others did find out, they wouldn't be frightened by her. After all, where would she be in this castle without her friends?


	3. The Choosing of Champions

Addison agreed to help the twins, under the condition that it would not be known by the whole school. She came with them to the great hall where the Goblet of Fire waited. They busted through the doors with a triumphed cry, high-fiving their classmates as they congratulated the pair. "Cooked it up just this morning!" they boasted, and Addison could only laugh. Hermione announced to them the foolishness of their actions, but of course they would not hear her. Addison came by to sit by her new friend, full of giggles and joy.

"You can't possibly find this funny." Hermione said, but Addison nodded.

"To think anyone would be fooled that they could brew such a perfected potion? Why, I find it most hilarious!" Addison whispered in her ear. The look Hermione gave her made her laugh even more.

"You made the potion?" Addison only smiled, clapping along with the rest of her classmates.

Before Hermione could continue, the two girls watched the twins toast each other and drink their potions in unison, and then step into the aging line with no harm to follow them. Addison leaned into Hermione's ear then, speaking quietly, "I did, only because I knew it would not work. You have to let these boys be a little mischievous sometimes, to put them in their place 'Tis the only way of keeping them in line." she explained to her class mate.

All watched as the twins tossed their names into the Fire. In a few seconds of silence, everyone cheered. Then there was a cry of shock as the Goblet backfired and threw the twins out of the circle. "I may have added an extra effect as well." Addison winked at Hermione. They were surrounded with laughter when everyone saw the twins' appearances. Their hair had grown silver with age and long beards stretched down to their chests. The excitement grew when the two brothers began to toss each other about, angered at one another. Addison sighed and Hermione went back to reading her book. They only looked up again when the cheering students became deadly silent.

Viktor Krum came into the hall and placed his name within the Goblet of Fire. Of course, Addison could hardly miss the fond smile he gave Hermione before exiting the room again, however small it was. When Addison teased her about it, Hermione's face grew red. She went back to reading her book when the Twins came back to sit beside the girls, beards and all.

"We have you to thank for this then, Addy?" Fred asked, to which the girl replied with laughter.

"I told your mother I would look out for you two, as I've always done, even if it means teaching you a lesson now and again. From what I hear, you are in dire need." Addison replied. She assured the twins they'd go back to normal in a few hours, and there would be plenty of students to witnesses their failure until that happened.

For the next few days, Addison was the happiest she had ever been in the whole of her life. Not even the taunts from the agonizing Slytherin group could dull the joy within the fair sixteen-year-old. However, the changing of her features - what Addison had thought to have been under her complete control - would sometimes remind her of the mistake she'd made that summer. The effects of her experiments were getting worse. The very morning of the choosing of the champions she woke with shining, black hair and was thankful only Ginny had been a witness to it. Though, she did tell Hermione about it later when her hair had once again grown blonde. Hermione suggested to the girl that she speak to Professor McGonagall about it, but Addison wasn't sure. She didn't want to give any of the teachers reason to send her home. The changes to Addison's appearance weren't dangerous, of course, but there was no mistaken the worry on her friends' faces. For the time being, at least, it would be forgotten.

It was the Champions' moment, all who had put their names into the Goblet of Fire were summoned to the Grand Hall, along with the remaining students of Hogwarts. Addison raced to the Grand Hall with Fred, George, and Ginny, and was soon asked by the headmaster to find a seat. Dumbledore dimmed the lights to give the event more effect, the twins whispered a creepy tune in Addison's ear, and all watched to see what would happen.

The fires of the goblet grew red as it spat out the first name. Addison could hear the students taking a deep breath. She held her own.

"The Durmstrang Champion is . . . Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced. Cheers and Chatter filled the room as Viktor rose from the bleachers and walked to the hall reserved for the champions, led by his headmaster. The students were quickly hushed again as the goblet presented its second choice. "The Champion for Beaux Batons . . . Is Fleur Delacour." More cheers and clapping. The students of Hogwarts, however, were most interested in the last chosen champion and held their breaths as the goblet presented its last piece of parchment. "The Hogwart's Champion . . ."

"Not the Weasley's" Addison whispered quickly in the twins' ears. Both glanced at her for a moment, but all other attention was glued to Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory!" the headmaster announced. Never was there a greater roar heard within the castle. Even the Weasley boys were excited for their classmate. Addison didn't know Cedric very well, but she was more than glad that he was chosen, since she didn't know any of the others at all. Cedric followed the others into the hall as Dumbledore went on with the celebration. A curtain rose from the table centered front of the hall and a glowing, crystal cup shined through the room and every eye gazed upon it in awe - The Tri-Wizard Cup. Their eyes did not stay there long, however.

Surprised cries from his students caused Dumbledore to turn back to the Goblet of Fire, which raged wildly with red and pink flames. Some students forced themselves back as the flames stretched around the room. One final piece of parchment flew from the Goblet, which Dumbledore grabbed most eagerly. He whispered the name written on it, not loud enough for anyone to hear. When he looked up, the students became worried.

"Harry Potter?" he called. The Great Hall commenced in quiet whispers of confusion and anger. Addison and the others looked directly at Harry, who sank into his classmates to hide himself. When Dumbledore said Harry's name a final time, shouting angrily for the one he called, Hermione shoved Harry unwillingly forward. The boy was confused and afraid, but what most of his classmates felt at that moment was anger.

They couldn't believe it. Most of the students didn't know what to make of it. They couldn't say anything in their shock, staring at Harry as he came up to the Goblet. The silence lingered for a long while until someone finally spoke up in a jealous rage. "He's a cheat!" they exclaimed. "He isn't even seventeen yet!" Harry didn't say anything to Dumbledore as the professor handed him the bit of burnt parchment with his name written clearly on it. He glanced at the headmaster as he walked on past him, into the hall of the tournament champions. Then all chaos broke loose.

Chatter filled the great hall quicker than the speed of light. Teachers gathered around the staff dinner table, and shortly after Harry had disappeared into the hall, they all scurried on after him. Many students merely observed what was going on. One of which was Ron Weasley who sat in his seat, staring off to the entrance of the Champion's Hall with an angry glare in his eyes. He wouldn't say a word to anyone, not Hermione, not Addison nor his brothers. No one. Eventually, he got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. Addison could almost see the footprints of brimstone he left behind in his anger. She meant to follow him, but with so many around her, talking about what had just happened, she couldn't find the pull to do so, or the way out as Ron had now that most the students clattered together making it impossible to leave. Instead she stayed back with Hermione and the Twins until one of the teachers who stayed behind dismissed everyone.

\---

The buzz about that afternoon would not go, and it easily kept the students busy and talking. When Harry had returned that night to the Gryffindor Common Room, many of his classmates confronted him, but Ron's approach was a little less subtle. Harry knew his best friend was angry at him, but he could not convince Ron that it wasn't Harry who put his own name in the Goblet. They fought - and their verbal brawl ended painfully. Nearly two weeks later Ron still would not speak to his best friend.

"'Tis only jealously that fills him." Addison tried to convince Harry. She and Harry were alone in the common room (the rest of the students had gone off to either avoid him or spend the wonderful evening outside, which gave Addison time alone with her friend before his interview with the rest of the champions for the Daily Prophet). "He will come 'round." But Harry wasn't so sure.

At the moment, Addison was attempting to sort out the mess that was Harry's hair. "Honestly, Harry. I do not know what possessed you to grow this muddle out. It must be impossible to keep brushed."

"I've never cared, really." Harry assured her halfheartedly. She could see he was upset about Ron still, despite what she'd said. Addison moved on to Harry's tie, which was already done, but she loosened it anyway.

"I can dress myself, you know." Harry protested. Addison laughed and did his tie neater than before.

"Of that I have no doubt. However, when one is miserable it can be easily detected when you are this unkempt. I'm sure you do not want this mess all over the Daily Prophet, especially when you've missed three buttons on your jacket." Harry looked down at his appearance and saw Addison was telling the truth. He sighed and argued with her no longer. She smiled, going to work on straightening him up. "Besides, I wanted to give you some advice. This woman from the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter? She is not a friendly woman. Bit annoying, actually."

"Have you met her before?"

"I have read her articles. One in particular concerning your godfather. I do not know him well, but I know the things she and the ministry says about him are lies. Also, Arthur has made mention of her in his letters. He's worked with her before, apparently, and according to him she has a habit of using people's words against them and twisting their speech. Professor Snape has also met her and I could hear in his voice when he spoke of her that he does not like her in the slightest."

"The fact that you can depict anything out of his voice is astonishing," Harry pointed out. After a moment, he added, "The time you spend with Snape is slightly concerning, Addison. You know that?" 

She laughed. "A student can only learn so much from her teacher in a classroom. I take extra time - with all my teachers - to learn as much as I can to help with my exams. But this is not what we are talking about."

"Right." Harry mumbled. Addison did not know if he meant it as sarcasm for her 'teachers' comment or not, but she ignored it anyway.

She folded the collar of his shirt and brushed off stranded lint from his robes. "All I'm saying, is that Miss Skeeter will try and stir you. Just - do not let her get under your skin, alright?"

Harry nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Addison."

Addison smiled and fixed the positioning of Harry's glasses. She looked into his eyes for a moment, noticing how much they did look like his mother's; she'd seen a picture of Harry's parents back at Grimmauld Place, one Tonks had pointed out to her that summer. "I know you are upset because of Ron, Harry, but do not let that show in the pictures. It will only shadow that handsome face. Open those beautiful eyes, bright and cheerful. And do not forget to smile. You are a Hogwarts' Champion, after all." Harry smiled, trying to hide the slight blush in his cheeks from her compliments, and nodded, and Addison wished him luck.

~

Fred and George were hard to find that afternoon. Addison assumed them to be avoiding her so they could cause mischief, so she sought out the youngest Weasley instead. She roamed the castle on her own, only talking with a few people who knew her a little. Finally she decided to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room to look for Ginny, humming a cheerful tune as she did. Hardly anyone was around on the fourth floor. Addison, holding her books to her chest, quietly sang a song her aunt use to sing, seeing no one was around to hear her. She'd recognized the song when her aunt sang it, and one day asked about it. Her aunt told her the song was an old family lullaby, and her grandmother had sung it to her when she was little as Addison's mother had for her daughter; that moment was one of the few her aunt had ever treated her with any decency, no matter how short lived.

Her singing was interrupted as she turned a corner, replaced by a frightened scream when someone took a hold of her shoulders and drug her away into a dark hall. She was thrown against a cold, hard brick wall. Her books flung from her arms onto the floor. In pain, Addison dropped to her knees, swinging her arm over to the other, and embraced the agony in her shoulder. A dark chuckling filled the corridor, and Addison looked up, not at all surprised to see Malfoy and his Slytherin friends smirking down at her.

Addison had had enough with this boy. He'd gone too far this time. She was angry, and Malfoy could clearly see it in her eyes. He would have laughed, had he not jumped at the mere sight of her. Addison's eyes had changed again. She glared daggers at him, a deep, blood red coating her once silver irises. Some of the others had not seen this before and were even more frightened. Draco was afraid, but only for a moment. Nevertheless, it was enough to boost Addison's confidence. She rose to her feet with a taunting smirk, "What is wrong, Malfoy? Frightened by a girl?" Her eyes went a small bit lighter and she let out a small laugh.

Malfoy regained his calm profile and crossed his arms over his chest. "You wish, Orrick. We just thought teaching you a private lesson would cease your ridiculous disrespect."

"Disrespect?" Addison shouted, causing some of the Slytherin's to flinch. There was that tone again, that dark element in her words Draco could not place. "Oh, you flatter yourself, Malfoy." Her smile had faded and her eyes had grown ever deeper red. How fast Malfoy's pale skin flushed with red anger. Despite how quickly it came, and then went, Addison felt like she'd won the first battle.

"You will learn respect, Orrick. I guarantee it." he scowled, only earning himself another laugh from Addison.

Again, her eyes grew light, more pinkish than red. "Do not make me laugh, Malfoy. Never in my life have I met anyone more pitiful. All you do is talk. You are a coward, full of empty threats. If someone ever stood up to you, you would wait until their back was turned to strike."

"No one stands up to me," Malfoy remarked, and Addison literally shouted with laughter.

"'Tis so? I hear Hermione Granger had a good go at you last year, and you ran away crying like a silly, little infant. I cannot imagine a more amusing sight. One punch - by a girl - and dear Draco runs for his father, who he hopes can solve all his problems for him, like the spoiled child he is. A pathetic, annoying scab of a boy!" Malfoy was boiling inside. With each word Addison spoke, his anger rose, and barely after she was finished, he swung his hand at her face as hard as he could. She fell again with a gasp. The others, shocked at first (They had never seen Draco hit someone so directly before), laughed loudly at Addison and Malfoy smirked in satisfaction.

"Learn your place, you mewling cur." He spat. Addison touched her mouth where Malfoy had backhanded her. It bled, but only a little. Still, she looked at Malfoy, stood back on her feet, and then spat a mixture of blood and saliva in his face. As Malfoy flinched in disgust, Pansy Parkesons, the only other girl present, suddenly attacked Addison. She was a small girl, smaller than Addison was, so it wasn't that hard to pry her hands off of her. Malfoy got out his wand the moment Pansy fell on the floor and Addison stood on her feet once more. Though Malfoy was quick, Addison was quicker.

The minute she withdrew her wand, the fire in her eyes returned. The veins popped from her skin like the embers of a flame, pulsing with her rapid heartbeat. Without speaking any words, Malfoy was blown back a few yards from where he stood. The others stared in astonishment. Even Pansy did nothing. When Malfoy found his balance back on his feet, he had his wand ready.

"You'll pay for that, Orrick!"

"Mr. Malfoy. That is quite enough!" Everyone turned to the startling voice belonging to Professor McGonagall as she walked into the now bright hall. Addison felt her skin grow colder and knew her features had gone back to normal. She put her wand away, knowing there would be no more need of it, and finally found the air her lungs had been missing. When McGonagall saw the blood on the young girl's face she knew exactly who was to blame, though this came as no surprise to the professor. "Miss Orrick, I demand you return to your dormitory immediately. Such behavior will not be tolerated - from either of you. As for you, Mr. Malfoy, come with me. The rest of you go on," The professor commanded. The Slytherin group scattered. Afraid that her eyes had not changed into their normal color completely, Addison did not argue with her professor. She ran to the seventh floor, wiping away the blood from her mouth, and hid away in the Common Room. The few students who noticed her stared as she entered and whispered among each other when they noticed the anxiety in her features.

"Addy, what's on with your eyes?" Addison jumped when Ginny approached her. She quickly looked away, but was unfortunate enough to run into the Twins, who stood blocking her path. She looked up at either of them, and the shock in each of their faces made her want to cry.

"Is it a transfiguration charm?" The four turned to Ron who had approached from the back of the group.

Addison nodded. "Something like that," She felt her eyes slowly change back to normal then. Before the twins could comment, Addison turned from them and headed to the stairs.

"Wait a minute, Addy. Is that blood?" Ginny chased after her and grabbed a hard hold of her wrist. Anyone in hearing range looked at her at Ginny's announcement. It seemed the entire Gryffindor Common Room had eyes on her now, and it made her nervous.

Addison glanced down at the white sleeve of her uniform, though most of it was now stained with the blood she had wiped from her mouth. "'Tis nothing." She said, pulling her arm away from Ginny. She could not retreat anywhere with the Weasley's surrounding her.

George held her face still between his hands. "You're mouth is bleeding, Addison."

"That can't be nothing. What happened?" Fred asked as she shoved herself away from George's grasp.

"I assure you, I am perfectly alright. Will you lot give me some room to breathe, for goodness sake!" Addison let out a halfhearted laugh. Not a second off beat, Ron suddenly handed her a cloth and a bottle of clear water.

"We're only looking out for you, mate." he admitted. Addison took the water and smiled at him. She looked over each Weasley in gratitude. Yes, they were worried, and it was easy to admit to herself that it felt nice to be worried over again.

"Thank you, but, honestly, I am fine. I just ran into someone, is all. 'Tis my own doing for rushing around corners and such." Addison assured them. It took a moment, but eventually they believed her and left her with Ginny to clean her mouth and replace her uniform with one of her dresses. Only when she was completely alone did she finally sigh in relief.

Too close, Addison. Too close.


	4. Rivalry Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter cover - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413451/
> 
> Quote made by Ginny Weasley

Addison walked on through the courtyards of the school alone. It'd been a little over a week. Her last encounter with Malfoy had still left her shaken, despite her obvious victory, but she wished not to wander alone, afraid it may trigger another attempt in him to harass her. She wanted to be in someone's company. Someone close. Someone who had a twin, but as she walked along, books in hand, it wasn't Fred Weasley her eyes set upon. It was Ron, walking through a small corridor with Seamus and Dean.

Addison smiled and skipped along to meet him. Then she saw Harry also coming toward him, and the look in his eyes was not pleasant. Harry blocked the way for Ron to step out into the courtyard. "You're a right fowl git, you know that?" Addison's smile faded at Harry's words. Their temporary brawl wasn't so temporary after all. She glanced from Harry to Ron, seeing both annoyance and anger in both pairs of eyes, and she stepped back a little knowing it would be better to stay out of it.

"You think so?" Ron asked, glaring back at Harry.

"I know so." Harry replied.

Ron just sighed. "Anything else?"

" . . . Yeah. Stay away from me." Harry said, and Ron merely pushed past him with the others, leaving Harry to stand and sulk. She would have followed Ron if he had seen her standing there. He did not, so instead, she walked on toward Harry and met his side as he went on walking.

"Do not worry, Harry. Ron isn't one to hold a pointless grudge for long. He really does not believe you did it . . . deep down." She told him, giving him a small smile. Harry looked up at her. She put a hand on his shoulder. "And deep down, he isn't angry. I know. He is only as hurt as you are, but he is far too stubborn to admit it." she added.

Harry returned her smile. "Thanks Addison." They kept walking together.

It was nice to talk to Harry. The two of them had a lot in common, in both tragic stories, school interests and, surprisingly, muggle-related activities.

As they stood in the courtyard, Harry told Addison about the dragons and that Ron had failed to mention it to him at all. Addison grew worried on the subject. Dragons were not something to be taken lightly, as she had had her share of studies on them. Though it was a fearsome topic, Addison suddenly asked how his godfather was doing. It reminded Harry that he'd just recently received a letter from Sirius, which he told her about, though he kept the fireplace conversation to himself.

As the two of them walked on through the courtyard, the most irritating voice called to Harry to interrupt the two of them. Malfoy, smiling in attempt to push either of their buttons, sat up in a tree above his friends only a few yards away. "Why so tense, Potter?" he asked with a silly laugh. Addison nervously stared at Malfoy, but she was relieved to see his full attention was on Harry and not her. "My father and I have a bet, you see? I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this tournament." He hopped down from the tree, meeting his group down below. Addison had hoped to see him slip and fall face first into the ground. "He disagrees." Malfoy continued. "He thinks you won't last five." The Slytherins' outburst of laughter sent Harry into a rage worse than with Ron. He left Addison where she stood and stormed to Malfoy, too quickly for her to stop him.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" Addison put a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter when Harry pushed Malfoy into the tree behind him. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." Harry walked away, slightly smiling at his laughing friend, but she glanced back at Malfoy as he tried to take his wand out from his robes.

"Harry!" she called out. Harry turned around again.

Just then, one of their professors, 'Mad-eye' Moody, appeared from the corridor Ron had last been in and cast his wand at Malfoy. All around observed as the bully quickly turned into a furry, white ferret and they burst out into laughter at the display. Moody levitated Malfoy with his wand in the air, just as McGonagall came to Draco's rescue. "Is that a student?" the professor cried.

Seconds later, Malfoy stood back on his feet as a human and turned to Moody with an angry glare. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat?!" Moody chased Malfoy around the tree until the coward ran off. Moody called after him. "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair, Boy! It doesn't end here!"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall hollered for the last time. Addison stayed by Harry's side as McGonagall lectured Moody, laughter bursting out from the two of them, so much so that the strain to breathe hurt Addison's sides.

She glanced around to see the other students who were sharing the same humor as she was, but her smile slowly faded. Far off into the courtyard, she saw Draco glaring back at her, and her directly. There was hatred written all over his face and when he smiled, Addison's skin went cold. She suddenly felt nervous again, and she desperately looked around for a clearing through the students to get away. Moody was on his way back to the castle and he had taken Harry along with him. What was she to do now?

"Addison?" She jumped at Ginny's voice. A second earlier she'd been smiling, until she saw her friend's expression. "Heavens. Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, Ginny." She stammered. "Excuse me." Before Ginny could say another word, Addison was pushing her way past students, hurrying to get to her next class.

~

Addison would not find peace from the glare that Draco had given her until her last class ended and she was safe in the Common Room. She laid on the floor with small pillows next to the fireplace, draped over an open book with an arm holding up her tired head. Though it was quite warm, she tucked her feet under the skirt of her dress, a less modernized gown, plain and dark with long fitting sleeves and strings to hold the front closed; Addison enjoyed wearing such medieval gowns. She yawned and shook up her hair, turning the page under the light of the dimming flames; someone carefully set another log in the fire, but she didn't look up from her book to see who.

"You look like a princess in some fairy tale." Addison looked up at Ginny and smiled as the young girl sat in front of her, just enough that she wouldn't block the light from her book. The younger girl peeked behind her shoulder, laughing when she looked back at her friend. "Those boys have been staring at you for hours, you know?" she pointed out.

Addison did not even look up. "Are they? I assumed as much, for I've only been distracted from this book twice, each time hours apart, and each time they've been playing chess or thought they could pretend to be. Either they've chosen that corner of the room as an advantage to talk about me where I could not hear them, or they are truly trying to play, in which case I feel slight pity for the boy in the grey sweater; his king appears to have been in check for quite some time."

Ginny giggled at how shockingly perceptive her friend was. "I think I'd choose the first theory."

"'Tis wise." Addison gave Ginny an amusing look and the two girls started laughing out loud. They caught the attention of some of the other students, including the chess players in the corner, and quickly hushed their merry cries. Addison went back to her book, though the mischievous look in Ginny's eyes caught her curiosity.

"What?"

Ginny shrugged. "Those boys. I don't think a single one could match up with the affections given to you by my brothers. Those half-wits (the boys at the chess table) are cowards, I think. But the twins . . . I think either one would do for you."

Addison nearly slammed her book shut. "Ginny Weasley that is positively the boldest statement I've ever heard you make. I promise if you are to get any bolder, I'll have to curse you."

"Maybe you could wear one of these old fashion dresses of yours to the wedding. We could make it a theme." Ginny went on, earning a foul glare from the older girl and a sharp tug of the loose hair by her ear. She giggled, quietly. "Honestly, all silliness aside, I like your dresses. This is definitely one of my favorites. I wish I had something half as pretty."

Addison laughed. "Thank you, Ginny. Maybe when I return to the Burrow this summer, I will make you one."

Ginny was excited about that idea. "Did you make the others?" she asked.

"No. They were my mother's. But, Molly has taught me a great deal on how to knit and sew. Perhaps she'll help me."

"What color should it be? Black like yours?"

"Oh, no. A forest green, I should think, to match your hair."

"But, my hair it red, silly," Ginny informed her with girlish giggle.

"Exactly. Red and Green are the best together." Addison took a hold of Ginny's hand. "Trust me, it will be great. And, considering the colors, you could wear it for next Christmas." she winked at the younger girl and laughed with her.

Talking with Ginny, it reminded Addison of the times they use to have at the Burrow, though they were much younger then. Even so, not a day went by that Addison, nor any of the Weaselys for that matter, didn't miss each other's company. It felt as it should have, like Addison could finally get her life together, and she knew she did not have to do it alone.

After a moment, Addison gave up on ever opening her book again and stared into the flames of the fire. Though Ginny was curious about what it was her friend was thinking, something else was tickling her own thoughts, now that she had nothing else to occupy them. Addison flinched when Ginny brought up Malfoy.

"I know he was the one who attacked you. Parvati was there when McGonagall stopped the fight. She's the one who told me."

"Parvati was there? Who else knows?" Addison asked, determined. She sat up and glanced around the room suddenly, feeling eyes on her even though there was hardly anyone still up (even the chess players had gone off to bed), and all others were busy keeping to themselves.

"Well, Padina for sure. You know those two can keep a secret from each other as well as George and Fred can," Ginny told her, but she smiled and quickly added, "I heard how you knocked Malfoy clean off his feat. Wish I'd been there to see it."

"Do the twins know?" Addison asked, a bit worried. Ginny held back the answer, knowing it would upset her friend. The fact that she hesitated gave Addison her answer.

"Fred keeps swearing he'll knock the git's head off, but George will keep him in line, for your sake, at least."

"I am not worried about Fred. I am worried that Draco will use this as an excuse to get even. I have been trying to avoid the likes of him. I never meant to fight - you know how I detest the whole suggestion."

"Addy, don't worry about it." It was Ginny's turn to hold the older girl's hand. "If it does anything, it'll make him stay away from you. And besides, the teachers wouldn't allow him to hurt you again, not after what happened. Professor McGonagall knows more than any of the other teachers, except maybe Dumbledor, that he deserves whatever you did." she assured her.

Addison suddenly felt tired after the conversation. She set the closed book aside and rose from the floor. She'd decided to follow Ginny to bed, until Ron entered the common room with his two older brothers. Seeing him brought this sudden desire to talk to him, despite how tired she felt. She walked over the him and his brothers who were laughing about something Seamus was telling them. "Ronald, may I speak with you?" she asked, earning Ron some teasing sounds from his friends. Ron eagerly got up and followed Addison to a corner in the Common Room where less people could over hear them. When she crossed her arms over her chest, he knew he was in trouble.

"Great, what did I do now?" he smiled, amused. Addison was not smiling. His smile faded when he realized how serious her expression was, and he suddenly became worried. "What is it? Is it about Malfoy?"

"My word, has Parvati gone and told everyone?" Addison asked, her tone now frustrated with worry.

"Well, I heard from Neville, but I guess she could have told him. You know how she and Padina are about keeping things a secret, though I don't know why it's such a big deal. Why are you worried if everyone knows?"

"I am not worried about that." she said, and that was the only thing she said about it, not wanting to repeat the conversation she had with Ginny. There was something else tugging at her mind. "I am worried about Harry." Addison told him. This was obviously something he did not want to talk about. The tired expression in his eyes was enough to anger Addison. He was still upset, and this annoyed her.

"Addison, I don't-"

"For goodness sake, Ronald!" She cut him off with a hissed whisper. "I do love you, but sometimes you can be so daft. Do you honestly think Harry could manage to put his name in the Goblet. The Twins tried, and look what happened to them? Furthermore, who in their right mind would want to?"

"Fred and George aren't exactly known for their potions, Addy." Ron said. This annoyed her enough to slap him hard in the shoulder.

"The twins did not make the potion, you pee-brained dimwit, I did."

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, but the angry expression on Addison's face shortened his joy.

"Anyway, 'tis not important. What is important is that Harry is your friend. You cannot honestly believe, if given the opportunity to pull this off, he would not tell you? Has he already told you t'was not his doing?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then why would he lie about something like this?" Addison interrupted him again. "Ron, this is bigger than Harry becoming famous. I've read about this tournament. There is a reason for these rules, such as only seventeen-year-olds can enter. 'Tis dangerous! Witches and wizards alike have died competing in it. Can you not look beside your anger and realize someone has done this to Harry to harm him?" Addison stopped speaking and lowered her voice when she noticed the few other Gryffindors were eyeing the two of them, curious as to what she was yelling at Ron for.

"You talk to him, then? Does it mean you've taken his side? Is he filling your head with all this rubbish? Bet he's brainwashed you with all his being-famous nonsense."

"Ronald Weasley!" Addison's voice rose louder than she had meant it and some of the other students had actually gone quiet. Whispers started up, but none asked what was going on. Addison continued in a quieter tone. "What is wrong with you? Are you that blind by your jealously? Can you not take into consideration that someone is trying to hurt Harry?"

"Can't you take in the consideration that maybe he had an older student do it for him?" Ron asked. "Some of the older students look up to him because he fought You-Know-Who. They think he's special, or something. It wouldn't take much for him to convince one of them to put his name in the Goblet." The moment he finished his accusation, Addison took up a newspaper and smacked it down on Ron's head (there were snickers from behind her that they both ignored).

"Harry is still your friend! He has always told you everything. He even saved Ginny's life her first year at Hogwarts, or have you forgotten? Where in there do you see someone who would keep you in the dark, had he actually put his name in that Goblet?" Ron's eyes fell to the floor to avoid her gaze. She put her hand underneath his chin and lifted his eyes to hers again. The anger in her face was gone, replaced by worry. Ron could plainly see it and hear it in her voice. "'Tis always Harry, Ron. Not because he wants to be famous, he did not choose for all these things to happen to him. 'Tis always him because the evil in this world knows he can change things, and they will attempt all that they can to stop him." Addison took Ron's hands in hers. "But he cannot do so without his friends. Please, stop fighting with him, because you know 'tis pointless. Whoever has put his name in the Goblet of Fire has put him in great danger, and as his friends we need to be there for him, to look out for him. Do you understand?"

For the longest time, Ron didn't say anything. He sighed and held Addison's hands tighter, as if it was taking everything within him to agree with her, even though he knew she was right. "All right, Addy. I'll talk to him, but I don't think I'll have time before the first challenge tomorrow. They'll come and get him first thing in the morning, and from what I hear, he'll need all the sleep he can get."

"Then you cheer for him, as loud as you can, or so help me I'll put a curse on you, Ronald Weasley. You can be so insufferable sometimes." Ron smiled at her and she couldn't help but return his smile. "'Tis what I've missed most about you." She hugged him as tight as she could, and he held her there until he heard someone whistle to them.

"Oh, piss off, Seamus."


	5. The First Task

Addison woke later than she'd meant to and was rushed into dressing when Ginny and Hermione came back to find her still in bed. Both girls halted Addison when she pulled out another one of her dresses.

"Haven't you any normal clothes?" Hermione asked. "It's far too cold for a dress, Addy." Hermione gave Addison a pair of jeans and a warm sweater to borrow for the event, no matter how hard the older girl protested. Hermione was about her size and she fit comfortably in her clothes. When she was dressed, the three girls met up with the rest of their friends, though Harry had gone some time ago. Addison was surprised to see neither of Ron's brothers as they ventured the halls of the castle.

"Ronald, have you seen Fred or George?" 

"They're out about the fields before we all settle in. They've got a bet system set up."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Of course, they do." 

It was a long walk to the stadium and Addison was very thankful to Hermione for letting her borrow her clothes; the late November air was rightfully as cold as if it were late December. Clenching her coat tightly, she and Ronald, Ginny, and Hermione tried as quickly as they could to get to their seats once they finally arrived, though after awhile Hermione disappeared on them, quietly telling Addison that she would check up on Harry before the challenge began. They waited a long time. The twins returned before Hermione did and when she finally found her seat she looked as pale as Addison felt. "How is he?" she asked, to which Hermione could not reply. Addison held onto her friend's hand and assured Hermione everything would be alright. Even though she meant it at the time, when the challenge began, Addison's heart filled with fear and worry.

Cedric Diggory was the first champion to step out from the cave. Though he had read about dragons and seen many pictures of them, nothing could have prepared him for such an event as this. He struggled, and a few times saw his life flash before his eyes, though his classmates cheered for him, giving him hope through this impossible task. Addison, though as scared as she was, could not take her eyes away from the arena. The dragons were wondrous creatures to behold. One after the other, each with its own way of charging into battle, protecting the only thing they could cling onto for hope - hope that, maybe if they could keep their egg safe, they would be set free; Addison could not tell what the dragons were thinking, but she thought it had to be something along those lines. The way each student dealt with their dragon was amazing. Only Viktor Krum seemed not as startled and out of place here, like he had trained for this very thing before, though she doubted he had ever seen a dragon before this day. Still, he seemed to make it appear easier than the others. And Fleur was as opposite, scrambling to keep her life from the dragon, only receiving the egg when the dragon slipped from the rock and fell into a small pit. Luck was one her side, but it worried Addison even more now that it was Harry's turn. How would he fair with his dragon? Hermione held tighter onto Addison's hands, both girls staring eagerly at the entrance of the cave when Harry's name was called.

All became silent. The arena was as quiet as a grave. All eyes fell on Harry. He made his way out of the darkness of the cave, his eyes darting around for the dragon that he would face, until his gaze fell on the egg, which lay on the rock ahead of him, as plain a sight as day. In his eagerness to get this over, Harry began trudging toward the egg. Addison nearly screamed as the dragon seemed to came from nowhere. Cheers and calls of surprise and worry filled the arena. Harry darted out of the way of the dragon's rage. Addison held her breath as it sucked in air like a vacuum and blew fire at Harry, who jumped just in time behind a small rock for protection. He could not be seen by any one his friends. Addison's grip on Hermione's hand tightened when she heard a terrified whimper escape her throat. And then Hermione jumped from her seat, suddenly screaming, "Your wand, Harry! Use your wand!"

There was no response, at least not for the next few seconds, but Harry was still alive. She knew, because, in the midst of this, they both heard Harry call out a charm with his wand, but it echoed too apart for Addison to understand. Nothing was happening. Had the charm backfired?

"What's happened?" Hermione asked the question in Addison's mind. She was too worried to answer. To scared to even breathe. And then, in the corner of her eye, she saw something moving toward the arena. Addison let out her breath and smiled with such joy, she stood and pointed to the broom that was headed for Harry. "Firebolt!" she exclaimed, and Hermione too saw the broom. Harry's spell hadn't backfired - He'd called his broom! When it made its way to him and Harry jumped upon the broom, the crowd leaped to their feet and let out a roar of relief and joy, as if everyone had been holding their breaths. They thought, surely this would save him now, until Harry flew higher, causing the determined Horntail to follow him. When the dragon's chain broke and the creature flew behind Harry at full speed, Addison and Hermione's worry consumed them once more. Only when Harry escaped over the arena and the dragon's tail had smashed into the bleachers consisting of the teachers and ministry officials did some joy return to Addison's pale face.

"Well done, dragon!" one of the twins exclaimed in joy, clapping with the others at this humorous moment, but the farther Harry flew away on his broom and the farther the dragon chased after him, the more worried and fearful the crowd became, until even Fred and George's humor had vanished. In the distance, they could hear the cries of the dragon. Silence took over, and then once again there was that scream of the creature that repressed all hope within Harry's classmates. The long, drifted roar struck fear into every one of their hearts, and then, there was total silence. This went on for a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours. What had happened? Hermione could not feel her heart beat, and Addison's too had seemed to cease beating in hopes of hearing something over the quiet.

There was a gasp from far off, a cry from someone as they thought they heard something in the distance, catching Hermione and Addison's attention. And then, they saw him. It was Harry, coming toward them from the grey clouds, a small shadow against the sky. Hermione had enough energy to release Addison's hands and jump up and down, cheering and screaming in such relief, the happiness moved Addison to tears. She hugged Ron, who was also as relieved to see his friend safe and sound. When Harry had finally collected the egg, the entire arena was in an uncontrollable roar. He stood on his feet again in the middle of the rocks and held the egg out for all to see, as the other challengers had when they'd collected their eggs. "Well done, Harry!" they cheered.

Even later that night, the roar from that evening had not died down. In the Gryffindor common room the excitement was still very much alive. The students lifted Harry above their shoulders, showing him favor and congratulations. Harry was overly pleased, but even more shocked that his classmates had had this much faith in him. Addison had been the first to congratulate him, though she was a little upset that Ronald could suddenly not be seen anywhere. Perhaps she would have to curse him, after all.

"We knew you wouldn't die, Harry," George said over the cheers of the other students, and his brother followed him. "Lose a leg,"

"Or an arm"

"Pack it in all together."

"Never!"

Their classmates laughed and cheered with them, and Addison forgot for a moment that their brother was nowhere in sight. She knelt on one of the arms of the couches closest to the crowd and leaned her arms on the shoulders of Neville and some other boy next to him. "Of course, we knew the famous Harry Potter could not be bested by some smelly dragon." She took the egg from Neville and held it over her head. "To Harry: the bravest of all of us!" 

"To Harry!" they all cheered, and Addison tossed the golden egg to Seamus, who put it to his lips before offering it to the praised Gryffindor.

"Go on then, Harry! What's the clue?"

Harry took the egg and happily looked it over. He smiled at his reflection in the egg, amazed that he had made it this far. This moment was his, though it still felt unreal. Smiling, he raised the egg over his head for the entire common room to see. "Who wants me to open it?" he exclaimed, earning full cheers from the other students. "Do you want me to open it?" Of course, Harry's classmates urged him to open the egg, and Harry did so with no hesitation. 

That was his mistake.

The moment the egg was open, a horrific screeching came out of it, causing everyone to cover their ears; Fred and George immediately dropped Harry from their shoulders to do the same. Harry fought to close the egg again. Even after the egg was silenced, there was a lingering echo of the screech in everyone's ears until it eventually turned into a small ringing noise. They would surely be deaf for a while after that, some of them thought. Most were merely confused. Chattering came among the boys and girls as Harry looked the egg over, wondering if perhaps he'd opened it wrong.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron's voice cut through the separated chats of his classmates, his hands lowering from his ears. They all looked at him and then Harry, and Addison knew this was going to be the time the two of them would talk.

"Alright everyone, back to your knitting. This is going to be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in," Fred informed the others, and they were quick to leave the two friends to it. Addison congratulated Harry one last time before she too separated from the crowd of Gryffindors.

~

"Fred Weasley, if you don't get that chicken wing from out of my face, I'll make you choke on it." Angelina Johnson threatened the twin on her right, which earned a chuckle from the other on her left. Fred was having way too much fun and decided to tease Addison next, who sat on his opposite side.

Addison was hardly paying attention, though. She was too distracted by the sickening feeling in her own stomach. She stared off past their table from time to time. Her skin was crawling. She glanced back at the Slytherin table for only the second time that afternoon, knowing that someone (though it was obvious as to whom that someone was) was staring at her. Malfoy's eyes were still glaring hatefully at her and as soon as the two of them shared gazes, she spun away again. Addison sighed and tried to distract herself from looking back toward the Slytherin's direction by eating the small amount of food on her plate.

Fred, still pointing the wing at her, suddenly noticed her discomfort. "Addison? Are you alright?" Addison looked up at him and took a deep breath. Her head turned to the other table once more, and she shivered away when she caught Draco smiling at her.

"Yes. I am fine, Freddie." She assured him, but he was not convinced. He held onto her hand, dragging her attention away from her food. "Honest. I just . . . I do not feel well."

Fred smiled at Addison, though she could not mistake the worry in his eyes. "You may have learned to lie well, but your eyes can't hide that something's wrong," he told her. Addison sighed. She did not want to talk about Malfoy, at least not here. Somehow, the twin knew what she was thinking.

"Later," she whispered.

Fred nodded. "I'll hold you to that." He held her hand a little while longer than expected.

"She's done it again!" Hermione's outburst made Addison and the others jump. Harry and Ron turned to the newspaper she nearly slammed down on the table in front of her and read the article to them. "'Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards.'..."

"I do not like that woman." Addison said aloud to herself, referring to the woman who had written the article Hermione now read. No one heard her, so she listened on to Hermione's words whilst also remembering the food on her plate.

It was at that moment a boy came to Ron with a package in his arms, though the child still lingered after delivering it to Ron, staring at Harry and it both amused and concerned the older wizard. "I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph," Ron explained when he'd shooed the young boy away. Ron opened the package not a second later and lifted up what appeared to be a dress, catching Addison's full attention as well as almost everyone's at the table. "Mum sent me a dress." Ron announced.

"Well it does match your eyes." Harry said, reaching into the box Ron received. "Is there a bonnet? Ah-ha." Harry lifted the unusual piece to Ron's neck. Addison laughed, looking at each of them in admiration. She was more than happy that the two had finally started to get along with each other again. It had taken them far too long, in her opinion, but she was glad nonetheless.

Ron went over to Ginny, offering the robes to her, but the look his little sister gave him at seeing the robes was utter disgust. "I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly," she refused. Ron walked to Addison then.

"Addy?" Ron offered.

Addison furrowed her brows and looked over the robes in distaste. "Even I am not that old fashioned, Ronald."

Hermione was laughing at Ron. "Those aren't for Ginny, or for Addison." She said. "They're for you. Dress robes."

"Dress robes? Whatever for?" Ron asked, staring over the horrific outfit.

Addison, stricken with reality, like it should have been obvious to everyone, suddenly began laughing uncontrollably, and the students closest to the group turned their attention to her, even some from other tables.

"What's got your wires in a knot, then?" Ron asked, humored and confused.

"Oh, Ronald. There are some days that I especially love your mother."

"What's that supposed to mean? If you know something, Addy, you'd best spit it out. Come on, then." Ronald urged, but Addison would do no such thing.

"Oh, no, Ronald. Yes, I may have an idea, but I will not spoil the surprise. I have a feeling we are all going to find out soon."

And right Addison was, for it was later that same day that McGonagall called her House's students to the great hall for one important announcement. There she explained to them the meaning and purpose of the Yule Ball, an event centered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament for generations.


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the story, Fred is the one who asked Angelina to the ball, but to fit in with my story line, I've changed it purposefully.

Most of the students didn't know what to make of all this; they'd never had a school dance before. Addison and Hermione were a bit excited about it, though not as much as some of the other girls in the school. Of course, once Ron had received the dress robes from Molly, it was not that hard to figure out what was going on, since she had heard of such an occasion as well as the tournament. In fact, she'd secretly been preparing for it. Gossip about the ball roamed the castle for days. Students received gifts from guardians and parents, as they had all been preparing for this event ever since the school had sent out notices to their homes. Ginny could not contain her joy when she'd received her own gift from Molly: a pretty dress that suited her girlish style perfectly. Addison had been working on her own dress during her spare time, worried that Molly would send her one similar to Ginny's; it wasn't that she hated Ginny's dress, it was too little-girl style for her. No, she'd asked nothing of Molly. She would make her own dress for the ball instead (though she would not turn down the instruction book on sewing that Molly had sent some time ago, at Addison's request).

Addison noticed how different her classmates seemed about this coming event. Girls played hard to get and boys she'd known to be tough sods suddenly appeared like nervous wimps by even thinking of asking a female to the ball. It was actually quite amusing. She herself had been to a few balls: small gatherings put together by her aunt in an attempt to reach out to the tiny muggle community in which she lived. She'd often pass out drinks or carry the food trays, but she never had the opportunity to actually dance at these events. Because of which, there were times that Addison felt nervous about the Yule Ball.

However, there was one who appeared far from nervous. Hermione seemed more annoyed by the whole thing.

"I don't understand why boys flee at the sight of these over-confident, bimbos," Hermione told her friends as the four of them sat along the shoreline, her and Addison studying together in the grey of the afternoon while Harry and Ron secretly diverged a plan to ask one of these 'bimbos' to accompany each of them to this ball. "It's like they suddenly think they're the most important thing in the school."

"Well, they are females," Fred appeared suddenly, startling the four of them. Addison expected Fred's brother to come in at any moment, with an equally humorous comment, but she suddenly realized that for the first time since meeting the twins (possibly in the history of ever), George was nowhere in sight. Ron was equally surprised by this.

"Where is George?" Addison asked, plainly looking for him, though not seeing him anywhere.

"Oh my, have you two broken up?" Hermione teased. Fred ignored her and she quickly returned to her book as her earlier annoyance overwhelmed her short humor.

"He's just along the yard. I thought I might talk to you for a minute, Addy." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at Addison at this request. "Don't worry, Granger, I'll have your student returned in a moment." he assured Hermione, who was as curious about what the twin wanted as much as Ron and Harry were. Addison exchanged glances with her friend, trying to hide an obvious smile as she set her books on the rocks beside Hermione.

She followed Fred some ways off from the shore, away from prying ears and eyes. "So secretive. Should I be worried, Freddie?" she asked, a bit amused. Fred smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. Just wanted to ask you something."

"Indeed? Well, ask away." she urged him.

For the first time in her life, she saw Fred Weasley's face flush with red. She would have laughed, but she could not, in fear of embarrassing him. He nervously scratched the back of his head, a horrible habit of his and his brother's She couldn't believe how nervous he apeared. "I was wondering if . . . you: Addison, . . ."

"I," Addison smiled.

"If you - would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball," Fred finished. His words were stretched, like he was forcing himself to stay calm.

This time, Addison did laugh, causing Fred to lose his smile. "Oh, Freddie, do not take my hilarity for a refusal. I haven't heard you speak so nervously in my entire life. 'Tis as if you've forgotten who I am. 'Tis only little Addy."

Fred, too, laughed at himself, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. "No, I haven't forgotten."

"Then I will, of course, accompany you to the ball." She stepped closer to him and brushed her fingers over his cheek, as if brushing away the red. "'Tis all, then?" she asked and Fred nodded. She turned from him then, offering to see him later that evening in the Common Room.

"Addison?" Fred called to her suddenly and she spun in the low wind, her flowing, black skirt following her movements. He didn't say anything at first, just shared her gaze until his silence caused even Hermione to look up; She'd been secretly eavesdropping on their conversation by using a quiet charm. Fred studied his friend; watched her blonde hair blow over her shoulders against the wind, the way the cold made her pale cheeks flush red, the same red as her thick, turtlenecked sweater, which clung to her figure perfectly. The charm given to her by his mother seemed to complete the whole picture, bringing out the silver in her grey eyes. Fred sighed, smiling sweetly at her, a different smile than the usual ones he and his brother flashed at her. Despite the cold weather, it made her feel warm. "You look beautiful, today."

The words hit Addison with a flush of heat. Sure, he had told her she was beautiful before; they all had, but never like that, never looking at her the way he was now, in that tone. Addison's eyes jolted to her feet and she laughed nervously. "Bugger off, Freddie." she told him, sounding modern for the first time since arriving to Hogwarts. She glanced up at him again and watched him as he went to find his brother. Hermione was silently laughing at how her friend stared off in awe - she was the perfect picture of bewitched. When Addison came back to sit by Hermione, she sunk back into the silence of the other three. Hermione knew what had happened, but she kept silent as well, at least for a moment or two.

Then, she couldn't take it. In between writing in her notebook and reading, she softly sang, "You're beautiful, it's true."

"You may bugger off, as well."

Hermione laughed, surprising Ron and Harry.

"What's that about, then?" Ron asked, but neither girl would tell him. He really was as oblivious as a toad.

~

"This is mad," Ron spoke quietly to Harry, looking around the great hall at the couples that were secretly conversing about the ball. "At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Addison almost laughed when Snape came around to their table, seeing Ron not keeping his eyes to his own work, and shoved his head toward the term test he was supposed to be taking. When Snape wondered off, Ron leaned close to Harry out of the professor's view. "Well, us and Neville." he added.

"At this rate, he can take himself," Harry agreed.

Hermione looked at him with an annoyed glance, like she was surprised as to why he would say that about their friend. "It might interest you to know that Neville's got someone." she told the red-head in a low whisper, turning back to her notebook immediately after. Ron sighed, obviously disappointed by this news. 

Addison became curious as to whom Neville was taking, but she didn't voice her curiosity, as she saw Snape circling back to them; as much as she got along with the professor, she wasn't about to push his buttons. She did silently laugh at Ronald's frustration. 

"Now, I'm really depressed." he said, slouching over the table.

As the professor walked away from them again, his attention glued to a notebook, Fred passed a note to his younger brother. Ron whispered the words to himself, though Harry and Addison listened in. "Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone." the note read. Ron stared at his brother, his brows furrowed in irritation. "Who are you going with, then?" he asked.

"Who do you think?" Fred whispered, nodding toward Addison (not very discreetly) who sat across from Harry and Ron. Ron looked at her like he had just remembered she was there, though she was staring down at her notebook, pretending not to notice.

"Oh, bugger. Why didn't I think of that?" Ron breathed in annoyance at himself.

Addison looked up at him then, ducking low to avoid their teacher. "Because you are not that clever, Ronald. Besides, I have an inkling that there would have been a fight about it." She quietly laughed when Fred exaggerated his nod.

"What about George? Did he fight over it?" Ron asked, looking back at his brothers.

"I've actually had my eye on another," George whispered back to Ron, and then he added, glancing at Addison, "No offence, Addy."

She was staring back at her test, but offered, "No offence taken, dearest."

"And who are you going with, then?" Ron asked George.

George crumpled up a piece of paper then, as quietly as he could manage, and tossed it a little ways down the table while Snape had his face buried in the notebook. "Oi, Angelina!" George whispered to Angelina Johnson, who turned and gave him an annoyed look.

"What?"

With Snape still turned from them, the classmate's around George watched him gesture toward the girl he'd tossed the paper at, "Would you - like to go to the ball - with me?"

The look of annoyance on Angelina's face suddenly vanished. "With you? Yeah, sure." she breathed, turning back to her friends who were laughing at her red face. George looked back at Ron and winked, then returned to his test.

Ron tapped his pencil on the table to block out the grief. For a second it was silent and Addison could focus on her work, but when Ron turned to Hermione, who was trying to ignore him, she looked up again. "Oi, Hermione." he called to her attention. "You're a girl."

Addison rolled her eyes and Hermione looked at him, humored, but annoyed. "Very well spotted." she breathed.

Snape was making his way to their table again, and Addison looked back down to her notebook as he came up to Ron. "Come with one of us?" Ron asked, imitating a dance as George had, and though Harry tried to warn him about their professor's presence, Snape took the notebook he'd been reading and smacked Ron aside the head with it, and then smacked Harry for good measure. As he passed on, Ron continued in a hushed tone, "I mean - it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad."

Hermione glared at Ron. "I won't be going alone, because, believe it or not, someone's asked me." She got up from her seat then and stormed toward Snape, handing him her notebook. When she came back, her tone was more hurt than annoyed. "And I said yes!" She gathered her things and then stormed out of the hall. Addison would have liked to follow her friend out, but she wasn't quite done with her work. There were just one last question left on her last exam. This one last exam before she could finally move on to third year work next term; she desperately tried to concentrate.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed, turning back to Harry. "She's lying, right?" Ron asked his friend, earning him a glare from the girl across from him.

"If you say so," was all Harry offered.

Finally done, Addison sighed and leaned close. "Honestly, Ronald. You cannot think just because you haven't asked her means she is going with no one at all."

"I never said that." Ron said, defensively.

Addison lifted a brow in annoyance. "Really? I would suspect even if you did ask her now and if she was not going with anyone, because of your behavior, she would still be likely to curse you."

The Red-headed boy was insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Addison sighed, plainly irritated, and rose from the bench. "It means you are simply a normal, teenage boy, Ronald." she said, gathering her things. She too handed in her notebook and followed Hermione out of the hall.

~

Addison found Hermione in the Common Room, and Ginny as well, who told her that she was the one going to the ball with Neville, though this didn't really surprise her. What did surprise her was the news Hermione had offered.

"Viktor Krum asked you?" Addison smiled in surprise, and Hermione waved at her to keep her voice down, even though it was only her and Ginny in the dorm with her; the three were changing out of their school uniforms for now. "I sort of figured he would, especially with the way he looks at you."

"Oh, shut up, Addison." But, Hermione laughed, even becoming a little red. "At least you were asked by a Weasley."

"A better looking and smarter Weasley. Oh, but that, of course, does not count Ginny – You beat all of your brothers in both wit and charm," Addison teased Ginny, who laughed along with the other girls. Addison was more amused at the thought of what Ron would think of Hermione going with Viktor. "I cannot wait to see Ronald's face. He's sure to pay for never asking you in the first place."


	7. Animosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter cover - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413456/

Addison was glad she had chosen to borrow Hermione's clothes - once again - as she stepped outside the castle. It was much colder now. Her dresses were in no doubt no match for this winter. With as much as she wondered about, even in the middle of December, one would think: why on Earth had she not thought to bring a regular pair of trousers? Did she think she wouldn't need them? Addison sighed, thinking there was no use in arguing with herself. At the moment, she walked though the courtyards of the castle wearing a simple pair of jeans and a soft, blue sweater under the knitted grey shawl she usually wore with her gowns, and a scarf wrapped around her neck. She was carrying her mother's diary as she made her way to the shoreline of the Black Lake.

Since coming to Hogwarts, she had filled the diary with many knew discoveries and notes from her classes, as well as drawings of the castle and its inhabitants. One afternoon, she had caught site of the keeper of the castle, Mr. Filtch, and his little cat, Mrs. Norris, and decided to draw the little creature. It was the only drawing she'd given out and it surprised her to see the happiness in the old man's face when she showed it to him. It was the first time anyone had ever seen him really smile, so Professor McGonagall had told her. Many of the other drawings in her sketchbook were of the castle itself, few of the paintings hanging on its walls, and one even of the changing staircases. Ginny had teased her when she looked through it and found a drawing of Snape leaned against a dark corner; it was merely academic: he reminded her of character in a book she'd read years ago, Addison had tried to tell Ginny. Even though she was teased, there was no mistaken Addison had a great gift.

Sitting by herself in the cold of the afternoon, Addison was using this great gift to draw the shoreline of the Black Lake. It took her a few hours, and by this time the temperature had dropped quite a bit. She didn't even realize that the sun was going down, and that if she didn't return to her common room soon she would surely pay for it. She slowly got up from the rock, her limbs stiff from the cold, and began trudging through the thick layer of snow toward the castle.

She did not make it far. In a moment, the leather diary suddenly lifted itself from her arms and flew through the air, startling her, but only a bit; they were in a school of magic after all. She chased it back to the shore, praying that it would not suddenly fall into the water (though it was rather cold, the Black Lake had not yet completely froze over). She called after the book, but to no avail. Someone had to be behind this, and she had only one guess as to who it was. And she was right.

She scrambled along the darkening shore to see a lone figure leaning against the tall rocks just at the end of the shore, the closest she'd ever been to the Forbidden Forest. She stopped perusing the diary, both annoyed and afraid at whom she saw. Malfoy was raising his wand to the hovering book, until it lowered enough that he could simply pluck it from the air. As it rested in his hand, he put away his wand and began flipping through the pages.

"Malfoy, please." Addison would not gamble with him this time. She would not tease or anger him. The stakes at losing that diary were just too high - she wouldn't risk it.

"Quite a talent you have, here." Malfoy complimented, though Addison knew through the mocking smirk on his face that it was not genuine.

Addison had no patience for this. She reached back for her wand, only to realize that she had left it in her trunk back in the common room, like an idiot. She sighed, annoyed and vexed. "Give it back, Draco. You have no idea the value of that book." she ordered, but she knew such simple demands would not encourage him.

"What of its value?" Of course he was actually curious now, apart from being a plain arsehole.

Addison took a step closer, but she dared not take another when Malfoy raised his brow. "Please, Draco. It . . . " she took a long breath, forcing down the tears of fear. "It belonged to my mother. Its all I have left of her - you must understand!"

Malfoy looked through the diary for a long time. The silence was painful. Addison was nearly tempted to take a chance and jump at him when he suddenly shut the diary - harshly - and, to Addison's surprise, outstretched his arm to offer it back. She didn't reach for it right away, too puzzled by this gesture. He nodded to the small, leather book as encouragement for her to take it. "Go on. You've got plenty of sentiment for this, surely. It would be a shame . . . if anything were to happen to it."

His words made her realize his intentions and she suddenly lunged for the book before he could finish his statement, but she was too slow. To her horror, Malfoy flung the book to his side, far off from the shore, straight into the water. "No!" Addison cried, loud and hard. But no matter how loud she cried, there was nothing Addison could do. It was already sinking beneath the surface before she got to the edge of the water. She watched it disappear from her sight and the forming tears made it impossible for her to determine where it'd gone. She couldn't believe her eyes. All that was left of her mother, everything she had learned. All the work, the patience, the love she'd poured between its pages, as well as the picture of both her and Addison's fatherwere forever gone - because of Malfoy, who was laughing behind her.

The more he laughed, the more her anger rose. She had not been angry those times he had picked on her, or even the time he'd slapped her in the mouth, more irritated than anything. She could feel the hatred boiling within her, the frustration and pain from seeing her prized possession destroyed in a matter a seconds, and pure hatred raging inside her from the laughter coming from the boy who did it.

She was no longer cold. This anger fueled a sudden warmth that radiated out of her. Malfoy stopped laughing. He watched as she turned back to him, the blonde locks of her hair suddenly catching fire, lighting the darkening shore. She was glaring at him, her eyes blood red with anger, the veins returning on her skin, pulsing as if from the heartbeat of flame. She knew - she didn't need her wand. Seeing the fear in Malfoy's face, she had the upper hand. "'Tis a funny thing: none of your friends are here to protect you." She gave him a mocking smile. "You have drawn the line, Malfoy. I can no longer put up with your pathetic pleas for attention, though I have tried." The dark echo in Addison's voice unnerved him, but he would not flee. Not this time.

Malfoy drew his wand again and, though Addison knew she could not truly protect herself without hers, the fear in Malfoy's eyes gave her courage enough to hold her ground. "Pathetic pleas for attention? And what is this?" In an instant the fear was gone from his face, replaced with determined anger. "Your transfiguration charms won't scare me this time, Orrick. This time, I have the upper hand." He raised his wand to her.

For the first time in his presence, Addison was afraid. She felt the warmth within her depleting, and even her eyes felt as if they were growing cold, but she held in her fear, refusing to let it show. She would not give him the satisfaction. "By all means, cast your charms." she scowled. "Nothing would please me more than to reenact our scuffle back in the castle."

"And it would please me to silence that disrespectful mouth of yours, once and for all." Malfoy grimaced. He was serious about this. He didn't even flinch when she faked a movement to reach for a wand that was not there. Even so, Addison would not be seen as a coward.

"Do it, Malfoy," she egged on. "Let us see how fast you can run." This was her last attempt at intimidating him, but it still did nothing, except maybe make him angrier.

Malfoy smiled at her, a confident smile she'd never seen on him. "Pleasure." he whipped back his wand and breathed out a charm Addison did not recognize. She leaped out of the way in time, but it was not his last attempt to strike her. Again and again Malfoy cast his wand at her. The flames in her hair diminished, leaving the area dark once more. This gave her an opportunity to tumble behind the large rocks lining the shore. The shadows cast by the dark sky made it hard for Malfoy to see until his Lumos charm gave him an advantage against her. He saw her jump behind the rocks and ran after her. Addison's heart raced with adrenaline and fear as she tried to escape him. She slipped behind different rocks, for a moment, catching sight of the castle. She would have to make a run for it, but not until she was sure Malfoy was far enough from her. Addison could hear the crunch of snow beneath his feet. She stood close to the rocks, holding her breath as she heard him getting closer.

"You can't hide forever, Orrick . . . . . Your pathetic. You coward!" Addison could hear the anger in his voice, but no matter how much Malfoy was attacking her with words, she stayed put. He grunted with frustration, and then silence took over the rocks. Even his footsteps ceased. The only thing Addison could hear was the heavy, rapid beating of her own heart. Her heavy breathing seemed to echo everywhere, even as she tried to hold it in. Where was Malfoy? The fear was taunting her. What was he even planning to do? Was he going to kill her? Definitely not. Not like this, at least; he was too much of a coward to do so on school grounds. Even if he weren't, he would be caught before he reached the train platform, she was sure.

Addison risked a peek behind the rock she was sitting behind, relieved to see that no one was there. She hesitated, took a breath, and then checked the other side of the rock. Her heart stopped when she saw the light of Malfoy's wand pointing at her. She fell on her back, her sweater instantly soaked from the few inches of snow, but she refused to crawl away from him. She couldn't scream, though she knew if she did someone was likely to come rescue her. However, her voice caught in her throat, and she was confident Malfoy could see the fear in her face.

Finally, taking a deep breath, Addison found her voice and leaned upright in her elbows. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, what confidence and anger remained came out with her words.

"There's still a lesson that needs to be learned." Malfoy said, leaning down toward her, still pointing his wand in her face. "I'm going to teach you what happens when someone makes a fool of me."

Addison hesitated, breathing slowly to regain a bit of her confidence. She knew Malfoy would remain true to his word, and she was not about to get herself out of this by intimidating him; a bit hard to do without a wand. Instead, Addison's pride got the better of her, and she forced a taunting laugh. "Oh, believe me when I say you need no one to make a mockery of you, Draco. 'Tis a manifestation you display the most, one would almost agree it was natural." She knew what her words would conjure in him, and she was ready for it. She pushed it by adding, "How proud your father must be to have such an admirable son."

Malfoy did not use his wand, rather his hand, and as he brought it down to punch her, or something, Addison fell flat against the ground, causing him to miss her by mere inches. She took this opportunity to flip to her side and swing her legs around his, kicking the back of his leg. He dropped to a knee. Now that he was at level with her, Addison kicked his chest with the full force of her legs, knocking him back into the snow. Addison scrambled to her feet and ran at full speed, though Malfoy still held his wand tightly in his palm, and he quickly called after her with an offensive charm. She fell back to the snow almost as quickly as she had found her feet, the sting of Malfoy's charm vibrating through her whole body.

Through the fogginess, Addison could see the castle and, despite her weak and cold limbs, she pushed herself back to her feet. The lights within the castle blurred in her sight, becoming one large pillar of light in her eyes, until it vanished from her sight altogether when she felt some force pull her to the ground, a force that seemed miles away. She knew Draco was still there, knew she had to get away from him, but in her disoriented state, it seemed almost impossible. She felt him flip her over on her back and she swung her arms widely to try and keep him from touching her. It was hopeless. She could neither feel nor see anything, not even the melting snow which seeped into her clothes. Whatever Malfoy had done to her, it left her completely numb and vulnerable.

For a moment, Addison stopped moving and laid as calmly as she could manage. She breathed in heavy, attempting to stagger the rate of her heart, which was much faster than normal. Malfoy pointed his wand in her face again. He was breathing heavily, like this was taking all of his energy. Addison could hear him, though she couldn't clearly see the expression on his face.

"Where were we?" Malfoy laughed like he had accomplished something great. It angered Addison. His whole manner of 'dealing' with her angered her.

"Is this what it comes to, Malfoy?" Addison cut into his triumph. She was starting to see his face again, though it was getting darker, and she knew there was this look of curiosity in his eyes. She tried to stare into them as best as she could. "One of the most known names in the wizarding world, because of you only tolerated in Hogwarts. And here you are, furthering the greatness of that name by beating up a defenseless girl simply to gain attention." Malfoy's breathing grew thick, she knew what she said angered him. She hoped it would. But she wasn't finished. "What do you think your friends would think if they knew you had to completely paralyze me, even as unarmed as I am, to do any harm. And all this damage done I have accomplished simply by speaking. What a mess, Draco has become." Addison smirked. "What power could a meager teenage girl command to disarm a boy from his intellect?"

Addison's heart raced and her breathing grew thick with fear when she felt the pressure of Malfoy's wand on her neck. He dug it into her skin until it hurt, but she would not cry out. She didn't plead with him. If he was going to hurt her anyway, she would fill him with every insult, every guilt trip she could conjure up. Malfoy was silent, and Addison waited in agony for what he would do next. To her surprise, he took the wand away and sighed. Had her ranting worked? Malfoy then laughed, negating the possibility of him feeling bad.

Addison heard Malfoy creeping closer to her. She felt his warm breath on her face when he sighed. "The thing is, you aren't just a meager girl." Malfoy breathed. Addison remained silent, not knowing what to say to that. Was he insulting her? Was he complimenting her? She was too confused to think of another way of insulting him, to erase the awkwardness that followed his statement. If only she could feel her legs, she'd kick him in the genitals or something. "Are you afraid, Orrick?" he asked. This made her want to laugh. Would she deliberately say yes? Was she mental? "Is that a yes?"

"No," Addison growled, though the obvious vexation in her voice could have easily been mistaken for fear, given that her tone was a lot weaker that she'd anticipated. Malfoy laughed, annoying her further and further.

It was so dark, and unbearably cold, all she wanted at this point was to go to bed. Could this just end with a few punches so she could warm herself by the fire and crawl into bed before she caught pneumonia (her clothes were soaked!)? She knew that wouldn't be the case. More so when she felt Malfoy's cold fingers brushing against her cheek.

The gesture made her flinch and for a split second she searched for Malfoy's face so she could see his expression, to understand what was going through his head, but it was too dark. Even if her sight was back to normal, the only things she could make out were his eyes, bright and blue against the black of the night. They were staring into her, stabbing into her soul and for the first time since meeting him, Addison could not see a single hint of anger or annoyance or hatred in them. The gaze they offered was soft and beautiful, and looking into them made her feel more relaxed than she should have been.

Malfoy's voice brought Addison back to the reality of her situation. "Consider your lesson learned," he said. He was so close. She could feel the rumble of his voice on her skin, his hair drooping down to her forehead. She tried to lift her legs, to scoot away, only to find her legs trapped under him. She turned her shoulders to attempt and roll on her side and realize that they were now locked in the grip of his hands. He was hovering over her as she lay on the ground, she understood this now. When had this happened? And what the blood hell had brought it on?

Malfoy's hand dug into her hair, releasing one of her shoulders, a motion that left her more paralyzed than his charm. Addison couldn't breathe. She caught sight of his eyes again, though this time they held her in place. They seemed to grow brighter as he drew closer, until she felt the tip of his nose against her own. And then his eyes disappeared in the darkness, giving her nothing to hold onto. Only seconds passed, and then something else held her still. She felt his lips on hers, soft and sweet. He let out a breath, a sound of relief, as he kissed her. Addison's heart had started to beat again, though harder than before, and this sudden warmth that filled her was far warmer than the anger.

A moment in the silence of the night, just one kiss, and Malfoy lifted his head again, opening his eyes to stare down at Addison. She could see his face then, pale, yet flushed with the same heat that filled her, though as he stared down at her, this warmth was slowly retreating from her body, leaving her in this numb, cold state of confusion. Before she realized it, Addison's hand found the side of Malfoy's face and she was pulling him back down to her, lips colliding once again. She couldn't understand why she wanted this, of all the people in the world. But she did, despite everything that had just happened, despite the pain, the anger, the hate. Suddenly, tasting Draco's kiss was the most important thing in the world to her. But, why? Could it have been the sensation of her first kiss? It had to be. That's all it was, no matter who she shared it with. Still, something within her told her this was so wrong! However, when she felt Malfoy sliding his hand down the side of her leg, something deeper took over her emotions, and she no longer cared.

The beat of her heart was impossible to keep up with. She could not tell if it was beating so fast it appeared as one constant beat or if it had stopped altogether. The cold Addison felt was replaced by the heat of Malfoy's body against hers and a new heat rising inside her own, and it replenished every time she exhaled, every time she remembered to breathe in between the kisses her and Malfoy shared. They were gentle at first, but with each breath, they grew deeper and fuller until either of them could hardly breathe at all. Malfoy drug his lips all over her skin: her face, her neck, the small bit of her chest that peeked from Hermione's sweater (her scarf had been lost in the snow long ago), and then back to her lips.

At one point, though she could not remember when, Addison's gaze looked back at the castle. She could see all the lights clearly. She imagined the warm fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, wondering who would still be up. Then, in that moment, she forgot where she was and who she was with, and only thought of the one person who was probably wondering where she could be. It was late. Too late. If she entered the castle now, she would surely get in trouble. Her and Draco both would.

Draco. He had stopped kissing her. He was staring down at her, wondering where her thoughts had gone. "Addison?" She turned to him. The moment their eyes met, she suddenly no longer felt warm, or relaxed. She was angry. She was angry at Malfoy, and disgusted with herself. How had she let this happen? Where had this gotten out of hand? Addison sat up by her elbows, pushing Malfoy off of her. When she looked at him, rising to her wobbling feet, she could see the same confusion in his eyes. He had not expected this to happen, she knew. They were teenagers, and sometimes it did. Addison turned from Malfoy, not knowing if he would stop her, then again, not caring either. She walked on a few steps, before the feeling in her feet returned. She heard Malfoy call her name, like he was about to apologize. She didn't know. She wouldn't wait to hear it. She ran.

She ran as fast as she could, as hard as she could, and she did not stop - not even after the few times the slippery snow caused her to lose balance - until she had found her way inside the castle. No one was around; the students were more than likely in their common rooms at this time, making continuous preparations for the ball. When Addison made her way to the fourth floor, she stopped for a moment to give her legs a rest, but the moment she stopped her legs gave out from under her without warning. She couldn't feel them, couldn't move them. She wondered if this was an effect of the charm Malfoy had cast on her. She wondered, but her mind was so foggy with strange thoughts, confusing thoughts, she didn't know what to make of anything. In her haze, she felt tears forming in her eyes, misty droplets of regret and confusion. She could not believe what she had done. If Fred knew . . .

But he would not know. No one would ever know, that is, if Malfoy kept his mouth shut. She didn't know what to do. What to think. She was suddenly so tired, but she couldn't rise from the floor. She could only sit there and weep over her stupidity. She cried aloud, loudly and uncontrollably, and then she could feel herself changing. Her eyes burned and her face flushed warm at first, and then hot. The more she cried, the warmer she felt. Addison brought her hands to her eyes, realizing that when she opened them, her skin was redder than normal, and the veins that normally protruded from her face had spread down her arms to the tips of her fingers; they blazed like embers in a pulsing flame.

Addison's weeping had stopped, but her worry had come back tenfold. She couldn't turn it off this time. She tried; she rubbed her arms together, she shook them, but that seemed to only make it worse. And then the embers flew up from her palms. She nearly screamed when they turned into flames. No, she couldn't let this happen again. The last time, only Remus being there had stopped it. She could not be caught like this. She had to stop! But, it would not. It only spread. Her arms caught this magical fire, and she felt it rising in her face next. Not only did her face grow hot, but she could feel the fire inside her, burning her. Her hands flew to her face and she shut her eyes as tightly as she could, as if it would delay the pain that was rousing within her. Her whimpers returned, soon turning into moans of agony. She was too delirious to hear the footsteps coming toward her.

"Miss Orrick, there had better be a good explanation as to why you are still about, wandering the castle." It would not have surprised Professor Snape to see a student out at this time, skulking in some dark corner to try and practice their magic, but as he got closer to Addison, he knew something was terribly wrong. The charm he had suspected was not from her wand; he saw the glow in her skin, and after a short moment her porcelain hair rapidly caught fire, embers breaking off into the air, flying up to the ceiling. She lit up the entire corridor.

He ran, kneeling in front of her, though he would not admit the shock of seeing a student in this state; in all his years, he had never seen this before. Addison was oblivious to his presence, even when her eyes shot open. Snape nearly flinched, seeing the whole of her eyes burning red like flame. It was all Addison could see. She could not even hear Snape's voice as he attempted to dispel whatever charm he assumed Addison to be under.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (though it had been only minutes), Addison felt the heat subsiding. Her hearing and sight were returning in bits. She felt like she could breathe again, though she was not even aware she had not been able to this whole time. When she felt close to her own self again, the exhaustion hit her. Her eyes slowly closed themselves and Addison fell into a peaceful, blackened sleep.


	8. An Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter cover - https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367254544595413465/
> 
> Quote made by George Weasley

She woke up because she felt too warm. Her eyes fluttered. There were sounds around her, fuzzy and distant. Only when she opened her eyes all the way did she know people were talking among her. She recognized Hermione's voice first, harsh and accusing, and then one of the twins, or both of them, dodged her accusations with humor, though Addison had missed most of the conversation. There was a firm voice next, too soft for a man, but it wasn't exactly feminine; she couldn't recognize it.

Addison's eyes opened effortlessly, to her surprise. Her vision was blurred, but only for a moment. Three faces came into view: Fred, who sat closest to her, his hand over hers, Hermione, who was still glaring at the boy from the other side of the bed, and –

Wait. Addison was in a bed? Yes, she was lying in one of the hospital beds, though she couldn't exactly recall the events that had placed her there. She didn't move, afraid something might be broken. She sighed, though none of her guests could hear over Hermione's angry voice.

"You think that's funny? What if it had been real, Fred? What if she'd completely caught fire? There's a reason untrained magic is dangerous."

Fire? Someone caught fire?

"Some say the things George and I sell are dangerous, but kids still line up to try those, don't they?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "At least you've finally admitted to it, Freddie." Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, but it was strong enough to be heard.

Hermione and Fred turned to her in relief (Fred discreetly removed his hand from over hers, though Addison was too dazed to notice it had ever been there).

"You're awake." Hermione exclaimed, her indifference toward the twin replaced by a wide, bright smile. "Madame Pumphrey didn't think it would be so soon."

"I knew you'd pull through," Fred added, earning a glare from Hermione.

Addison smiled at both of them. Fred raised half the bed for her when he realized she was trying to sit up.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, though Addison felt a little confused at her asking.

She shrugged. "I feel fine." She said, exchanging glances with both of them. And then she saw Professor McGonagall standing just a little ways behind Hermione with Professor Snape and Madame Pumphrey. When they all saw her awake, they made their way to her, except for Snape, who seemed to jog out of the room.

"My dear, you're awake." McGonagall said cheerfully, but there was no mistaken the question in each of their glances. Addison, too, had questions.

"What happened? Why am I in the Hospital?" she asked, glancing back at where Snape had run out. In the silence, she looked back at her friends. "Will no one tell me what is wrong?"

"You don't . . . remember anything?" Hermione asked.

Addison stared her friend in the eye, her mind wondering for a moment in silence. When her eyes drifted closed, her brows furrowed. She could hardly recall the previous night's events. It was dark. She'd been outside, maybe?

"I . . .," No, she needed to be sure. What had happened?

"You . . ." McGonagall caught the three students' attention. "Came into the castle late. Professor Snape found you in flame, my girl." She said bluntly, to which Addison flinched.

On fire? That wasn't right. "In flame?" No . . . that was right. She remembered – in her sleep, she remembered being warm. So warm, it was like she was on fire. But, before that . . . before that.

"I was . . . drawing. By the shore. I had my my mother's diary. I sat with it in my lap." Addison felt pain in her throat. She saw in her memories the pages of her loved book falling into the water. The girl suddenly jolted forward, the frantic look in her face worrying those around her. "Mother's diary! I must go an look for it! I must-"

Fred stood and pushed Addison back into the mattress when she tried to get up. "You aren't going anywhere, mate. Just tell us what happened." 

"I cannot! By this time it could have drifted ashore. I need to go and look for it."

"It fell in the water? But how?"

Addison shook her head, on the verge of tears. "I do not know. I think . . . something frightened me. I jumped, or – Oh, I do not know. I could not save it. It sunk clear to the bottom in mere seconds. Had I my wand, I would have retrieved it but I left it in my trunk, like a fool. I . . . ran." Or did she? It was so hard to remember. Addison shut her eyes tight, trying to remember. Why had she run?

"You ran into the castle?" It was Hermione who asked, and Addison nodded. She nodded because something else was still lost in her thoughts, but there was something else that made her not want to remember what it was. It scared her, whatever it was. But, yes, she had run into the castle. And after . . .

"I wept. But . . . I could not move. And then everything began to blur. My body felt like it would disappear. Maybe I was aflame. All I remember is warmth."

"But Snape was there." Hermione added. "He said the fire wasn't real, that it didn't hurt him."

Addison's eyes went back up toward the door, as if she would see her professor standing there. "Professor Snape?" She hadn't heard them mention him the first time. Her professor had saved her? But, of course, she could not remember.

"Miss Orrick." McGonagall caught the young witch's attention. "The kind of magic you conjured, whether deliberately or not, is of no doubt the result of poorly trained study. If you have anything to say, now would be the most appropriate time to do so."

Addison sunk into her thoughts. She remembered something, but nothing from the previous night. The flame had happened before, only once that she could recall, but never had it set her entire form on fire. Still, she knew there was only one explanation as to how this could have happened to her.

"What about that transfiguration charm?" Fred cut into her thoughts. Hermione and McGonagall's interests peeked higher at the mention of transfiguration. Hermione asked first. Fred smirked. "The night she kicked Malfoy's - "

McGonagall cleared her throat in time to halt Fred from continuing that particular statement. He exchanged glances with her and went on, "Addy came into the common room . . . and her eyes were different colors."

"Different colors? What does that have to do with her being on fire?"

"Everything." Addison interrupted, hating that her two friends were speaking about her as if she were not there. The three of them looked to Addison to continue, it was obvious they were even more confused now that she had added to the subject. She knew now there was no way of avoiding it. She just wished that her practices had come up in conversation in a different way. "And it wasn't Transfiguration. During the summer I began experimenting with Animagus magic. I was in the company of other wizards who had practiced the magic. I was intrigued, as a young mind would be."

"That's different, Addy. Remus is a werewolf. They aren't the same thing."

"Indeed he is, but that does not dismiss the fact that both he and Tonks have both studied this magic." Of course, she knew Sirius had practiced Animagi as well, but Addison would not bring him up here, knowing his status in the wizard world and unaware if he had any friends besides Harry, Hermione, Ron, and herself inside the walls of Hogwarts. "I will admit, when I decided I would start my practices, I hadn't a clue on what I was doing. I referred to my father's notes, but even they were rather vague. I was too frightened to tell Remus at first, worried he would cease my study. I wanted to get a careful footing - enough so that he wouldn't allow me to turn back."

"That, my dear girl, is possibly the most foolish thing you could have done." McGonagall stated. The sting of guilt that McGonagall planted within Addison gave her no heart to argue back. "Miss Orrick, do you understand the dangers of unsupervised, raw magic? To dabble in an art such as Animagi – it is a delicate and trying practice. One does not simply learn it over night. Oh." McGonagall paced a few yards back and forth in front of Addison's bed. "Why had Remus not made mention of this when he enrolled you here?"

"I assure you, professor, this has never happened before. At least, not in this manner. Even when my practices became known to him, he was satisfied nothing particularly dangerous would come of it. He forbade me further study by myself and so I have kept it a secret until now." Addison attempted to assured her teacher, but McGonagall was not so easily convinced.

"But something has happened, hasn't it. Who knows what would have occurred had Snape not found you when he did?" The elder woman fell into silence, leaving the three students to ponder their own thoughts.

Fred gave Addison a worried look. She smiled at him, but he did not smiled back. There was something in his eyes that pained her when she saw it. He seemed hurt, maybe because she hadn't told them. Yes, that could be, and Addison suddenly felt the fool for not doing so. She knew now, she should have told everyone.

McGonagall sighed and stood back at the foot of Addison's bed. There was a long moment of silence between the four of them, as if the professor was debating within herself. Finally, she caught Addison's eye. "I am afraid – we'll have to pull you out, my dear." Hermione, Fred, and Addison all called out a in protest. Their teacher raised her hands to silence them. "If this has escalated above even Remus's expectations, it could only get worse, and next time Snape might not be around-"

"Professor." Addison's voice was firm, despite the rate her heart was racing. McGonagall did not finish her sentence at seeing the desperation in her student's face. And desperate she was. "You cannot pull me out of school, not for this. I have been waiting my entire life to be here. I belong here. If you would take that away from me, I would have nothing."

"Addy," Fred's hand once again fell over Addison's. "There is no way, even if that were to happen, that we would let you go back to your aunt." he assured his friend.

Addison shook her head. "Am I expected to simply sit at the Burrow under lock and key while you and the others grow in your magic?" She caught her teacher's gaze again. She was no longer confident enough to keep a firm profile. There was this desperate plea in the young girl's voice. "If you believe this to be dangerous than teach me, professor. I have completed my 2nd year exam and taking your Transfiguration class next term would surely help. I have sustained it this far and had I not been able to control it, t'would only ever appear in absolute anger. I have felt my eyes change in different circumstances, but nothing else would come of it. Not unless I was furious at something or-"

"What about Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Addison sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, Malfoy has seen it. T'was pleasing at first to see him frightened by it, but now . . ." Her words stopped.

Addison's mind went back to the night before. She had been drawing yes, but now she remembered that it hadn't been the wind that threw her precious works into the lake. Malfoy had stolen it, mocking her about her achievements, and then into the water it flew. She'd been angry at that, so angry she felt she could split the boy in two. She'd fought him, and then she ran. Addison's breath caught in her throat when she realized what it had been that she'd been so afraid to remember. 

Addison gasped loudly, surprising those around her. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten. The kiss. Oh, but now that she remembered she wished she could forget all over again. How could I have done such a thing?

"Addison!" the girl jumped at Hermione's voice. She caught her friend's worried eye, unaware that she'd been calling her name. And then Hermione was looking at something past her. Her eyes were concerned when they fell back on Addison. "Your . . .hair."

Addison furrowed her brows and then looked down at the long hair on her chest. To her astonishment, the blonde locks were changing, from their usual pearl blonde to a light orange, and then in a few seconds it was red. Hermione and Fred noticed that, though this was strange, Addison did not seem too surprised by it. McGonagall stared, puzzled at this sudden transformation.

"Has this happened before?" the professor asked.

"Once," Addison answered. "But not without the embers following shortly after."

They waited – forever, it seemed – but nothing else happened. When Addison was certain the flames would not come, she asked to leave the hospital, to which Madam Pumphrey greatly protested.

"There is nothing physically wrong with me!" Addison announced. "If my hair changes back, t'would be one thing, but I am certain nothing else will ensue. So long as I watch my temper, I am in no danger. And Hermione will watch me should I appear the least bit frustrated."

"She would have to keep her own temper bottled, first," Fred chuckled, though Hermione didn't find it amusing in the slightest. Addison could have sworn even McGonagall had lifted the corners of her mouth, just slightly, which gave Addison hope.

~

"There you two are. If I didn't know any better, Freddie, I'd say you and Granger–" George hushed himself when he saw Addison with Fred and Hermione as they walked into the Common Room. He meant to ask how she was or what had happened (they had all heard about her being in the hospital when McGonagall pulled Hermione out of class; though when Fred heard, he too rushed to the hospital wing) and Addison had only one idea on what could have startle him into quiet stares. She caught sight of George by the fireplace, and Neville and Harry were looking at her as well. "Addy?" George cut through the stillness of the room.

Addison took a deep breath."Yes, George?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but your hair is red." he pointed out, like she hadn't realized this.

"'Tis indeed George. Thank you." Addison exchanged a glance with Hermione and Fred as they made their way to their friends, who were wondering why her hair was the color George so blatantly pointed out.

"Is it because of your transfiguration charm?" George asked.

Neville breathed out a surprise. "Transfiguration charm? When did you do that?" They were all more curious than worried, now.

Addison could feel the rest of her class mate's eyes on her now. She sighed, knowing there was no better time to start explaining things, and moved over to the couch near the fireplace, Harry scooting up a bit so she could sit down. "No, 'tis not a transfiguration charm. I have been studying magic very similar over the summer. Have you all heard of the Animagus?" There were whispers all around Addison and she realized there were more ears for her story than just the few she was currently addressing.

"Believe it or not, we all learned about it last year." Neville informed her.

"How far have you gotten?" Harry asked. "Can you completely transform yet?" He was surprised when Addison laughed, louder than she had meant to.

"Oh no. I am many things, Harry, but I am not that gifted in magic. No, I've only been studying Animagi over the past summer. So far all I've been able to do is change the colors of my eyes and, apparently, burst into flame."

"What?!" George and Harry called out in unison; they looked at each other strangely (Of course, Fred and Hermione knew about the fire). 

The other students didn't know whether she was joking or not. It would be one thing if she were fooling around, but then again it wasn't that hard to believe if she was telling the truth; magic could do some strange things - they all knew this for sure. "'Tis true," she assured her classmates, "'tis was I was in the hospital for."

"You - burst into flame?" Neville beat everyone to the punch. The looks on all of their faces made Addison want to laugh again. Some of them doubted her and she saw Seamus off in the corner shaking his head.

"Oh come now, Seamus. How is it not possible for me to burst into flame when you can fry every hair on your head in a matter of seconds?" Seamus sunk into his seat when the attention turned to him and laughter filled the room in a quick burst. Addison turned back to her friends by the fireplace after he died down. "'Tis apparently dangerous, my practice. I just have to keep a sealed lid on my temper is all. I'll be taking McGonagall's transfiguration class next term, though I am not too thrilled about the letter she is forcing to write to Remus concerning my incident." The mention of their former professor caused a stir in Addison's classmates.

"Does he not know at all?" Harry asked. He was only one in the room besides Hermione and the twins who were told that she had lived with Remus Lupin during the summer and this was a bit of a surprise to the other students, who vocalized their curiosity to one another in hushed whispers.

"Indeed, he knows." Addison said, laughing at the day he'd found out. "We were arguing one night. I was far too upset for my own good, and in the midst of our conflict, my hair caught fire."

"That's a step down from bursting into flame." Harry pointed out. He was sitting up now, Addison noticed the golden egg from the First Task lying between his legs.

"Yes, but 'twas not actual fire. 'Twas more animated, though it gave off a bit of warmth and some light."

"Could you do it again?"

"What?"

"Can you show us?" Neville asked, as eager as a little child.

"I'm sure I could," she said, looking around the common room. "Someone find me Ronald. 'Tis not so hard to be angry with him, it could happen in mere minutes." They all laughed.

All turned to the entrance of the common room then and to everyone's surprise, Ronald emerged from the darkness at that moment, though looking as distraught as ever. Ginny was holding him up by his arm, another girl helping him along, also. "It's alright, Ron. It doesn't matter." Ginny was saying to her brother as she helped him find a seat. Addison followed Harry and Hermione as they went over to see him.

"What happened to you?" Addison asked Ron, but it was plain he was too paralyzed to speak.

"Ron just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny announced to them.

"What?!"

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, of course," said Hermione, and Harry gave her a strange look for having such little confidence in their friend. To his and Hermione's surprise, Ron began shaking his head.

"She said yes?" Addison breathed, but Ron was not about to lie to his friends.

"Don't be silly," he said, his voice quiet, shaking. "There she was, just walking by. You know how I like it when they walk." he turned to Harry, who nodded like he knew. Addison rolled her eyes. "I couldn't help it," Ron went on. "It just sort of slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her," Ginny reminded him. "It was a bit frightening."

"What did you do then?"

"What else?" Ron said, sounding embarrassed, yet terrified at his own story. "I ran for it! I'm not cut out for this, Harry. I don't know what got into me."

"You will be alright, Ronald," Addison promised him.

"I've always liked looking at them from behind. She's never going to forgive me. Never."

Parvati and Padina strolled on by then, arm in arm, and they both greeted Harry at once, a routine they had only begun that year. Then suddenly, Harry was on after them, leaving Ron behind to ramble on.

Addison sighed, and held Ron's hand in hers and shook him a bit to get him back to his senses. "Come one, Ronald. You will forget about it, you just need some rest, is all."

Ron looked at Addison like he didn't believe her. And then he furrowed his brows, glancing over her head. "Addy . . . why is your hair red?"


End file.
